


All I ever wanted all I ever needed

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable Frodo Baggins, Adorable Ori, Adventure later on, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Balin (Tolkien), Awesome Bombur, BAMF Balin (Tolkien), BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Ori, BAMF Thorin, Babies, Baby Frodo, Balin Is So Done, Bilbo & Frodo Baggins In Erebor, Bilbo Baggins Destroys the One Ring, Bilbo has no memories of the new world, Bilbo is still a sassy old man, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cousin Bears Fili and Kili, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwobbit Frodo Baggins, Dáin is not a jerk, Fix-It, Frodo is Bilbo and Thorin's Child, Hair Braiding Is Important Bonding To Dwarves, Happy, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits in Erebor, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Implied Gimli/Legolas Greenleaf, Just in a young body, King Bard the Bowman, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Magical Spells To give other races the lifespan of their One, Mama Bear Bilbo, Mpreg, Multi, None evil Dáin Ironfoot, Oin is done, Original Character(s), Overprotective Bilbo Baggins, Overprotective Dwarves, Papa Bear Thorin, Political Nonsense, Politically Savvy Bilbo Baggins, Power Hungry Asshats, Pregnant Badass, Protective Bard the Bowman, Protective Gimli, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Soul Bond, Spymaster Nori (Tolkien), Thorin loves his hobbit, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Traitor In Erebor, just a big fluff fest with some drama, magical stuff, marriage braids, mind shift, soul shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Bilbo finds himself in an alternate world that is everything he could ever want





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny morning in Rivendell, elves wandered about going about their lives oblivious to what was going on inside one of the guest rooms in their lords home

Bilbo Baggins had had it up to _ HERE _ with elves! And his nephew!

Honestly, he was old, NOT a helpless infant! 

Bilbo sat in his chair, arms crossed and looking anything but happy, if he had known he would be treated like a delicate flower upon his arrival to Rivendell he would have much rather stayed in the shire, and to add to his displeasure, Frodo, who had returned from his own adventures to join him, was _ encouraging _ the behavior! Insisting that his uncle use a wheelchair that Frodo himself would push around or some elf that Bilbo could not remember the name of, nor really cared enough to.

He stated many times that he wanted to go for a WALK with his nephew, not be pushed around like a tot in a cart.

Oh

He knew what to do! 

He would bake the most obscenely huge cake he could and wheel it in that bloody chair like it was a rolling cart right into the dining area in front of everyone! Too frail indeed! 

Lord Elrond would undoubtedly give him the scolding of his life for 'straining' himself, but by the stars would it be worth it for the looks on everyone's faces 

Now onto that kitchen! He would just have to sneak past the elves, it would be a bit of a challenge, but he was determined, he did not need a magical ring to sneak past a few sitter elves! 

Bilbo stood from his chair, wincing a bit as his bones creaked, after the rings disposal he had been aging extremely fast, but even with the influence of the ring, he had still felt the years piling onto him, all the stress, worry, and sadness was just no longer being hidden by a magical barrier, he regretted every day that Frodo had to take up his burden, that he had not been able to destroy the damned thing himself...

There was so much he wished he could change 

Frodo had not deserved to suffer for Bilbo's own weaknesses 

He had lunged at him at the mear sight of that thing, his own beloved nephew, he felt his mind flare in anger, could feel his jaws deform into a demonic maw as his brain only had the thought of the ring and the fact it was not in his possession at that moment.

_ precious precious precious mine mine mine kill kill kill take back what's mine _

Bilbo shivered 

Even with it gone, he still felt it's effects on his psyche, every now and again he would wish he had it again, to see it one last time...

Then he would remember all the pain it caused

His nephew no longer had a finger and would be forever scarred by the journey he took to destroy the evil that the one ring contained, Frodo had saved middle earth, and Bilbo swelled with pride for his nephew at the thought, he had nearly lost the battle with it when it was dormant, Frodo fought it when it was awakened.

How would things have been if he had destroyed it? If things had turned out just a little differently? 

What if...

Thorin...Fili...Kili...

What if they had lived? 

Bilbo missed his friends every day of his life after his adventure, he had wept upon learning almost all of the company was dead as well, almost nothing was left of their group, all gone by Sauron's forces.

Kili and Fili would have adored Frodo

Oh goodness, they would have made a mess of his garden and house! But it would have been without any malice involved, they would have spoiled the boy rotten and maybe even shown him how to use a bow and a sword, unlike himself,Bilbo's parenting skills lacked, he knew this, he should have taught him more, making sure he was safe, but it was all too late now.

Wait...

Bilbo looked around a bit confused on how he found himself in the kitchens, wasn't he just inside his room?

What was he doing in the kitchens again? 

Cake...

Was it someone's birthday? 

_ Frodo _

_ Walk _

Oh! it must be Frodo's birthday! and he was making him a cake, then they would go for a nice long walk! 

Bilbo got to taking everything he would need out humming a happy tune that he quickly relized was the "blunt the knives, bend the forks' bar song that his uninvited (at least by himself) guests had edited on the fly to include their stuffy host, but he could not help but smile as he thought of how his little nephew's face would light up at the sight of his cake, then they could go into the gardens and perhaps feed the fish before going to see what they would in the forest.

Oh, his head...it was hurting all of a sudden...getting hard to breath ...and was it a bit dark in here? Must be getting late, he had to hurry if he wanted to go for that walk, but just as he was about to reach for a bag of flour...

His world

Went black


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo did not feel anything 

What was there to feel in this dark place? 

He was not cold, hot, sad, happy or anything that can be labeled a feeling, there was just, a numbness 

Then 

There it was 

A tingling in his toes and fingers, a warmth spread through them as his mind registered he was on something that was soft, something that was warm and smelled like gardenias and fresh air.

He felt, good, better then he had in a long time, there was no feeling of aching bones and joints, he did not even feel this, young, when he went on his adventures with the dwarves! 

_ Bilbo! BILBO!_

Who was that? The voice was so familiar...why couldn't they just let him sleep a while longer? He was so comfortable...

Wait...

That was ...Thorin!

Grass green eyes snapped open and met worried sea-blue ones 

"Bilbo! Oh, thank the stars..." Thorin said gently stroking the hobbits cheek, Bilbo would have blushed if he was not so concerned with taking in the Drarrows appearance, he looked exactly like he did before his death, raven hair streaked with grey, dressed in a simple, for dwarf clothes, tunic, and pants, braided beard, and hair...

Wait...that was new, a new braid, threaded with green ribbon and tied at the end with a simple wooden bead went through the raven locks, was that a marriage bead?

Bilbo registered more of his surroundings and found that he was laying on pristine white sheets, he was also dressed in a white nightgown that had intricate designs on it, well, the ones that he could see with most of it hidden under the many sheets and furs piled onto the huge bed, and could see a few feet away some clothes that looked to be his size, thrown carelessly into a chair in shades of red and green, the room he was in was massive,cave-like, but still beautifully decorated room, with a roaring fireplace nearby.

He was in Erebor, a restored version of it, why was he here? Was this his heaven? He could see many items from his house in bag end littering the room, mixing somewhat awkwardly with the dwarven craftsmanship furniture, his mothers glory box was carefully placed in the room, not so close to the fireplace that it would be harmed, but not far enough away to were it risked becoming damp, he could see the mild scuff marks from where a young bow-dwarf had used it as a boot cleaner. 

He must have died

Oh, he prayed that Frodo was not the one that found his body, the poor boy suffered enough.

"Is this heaven?" Bilbo croaked out feeling thirsty and was grateful to receive a cup of water from Thorin who chuckled a bit as the hobbit gulped it down with gusto before wrapping his arms around the King in an embrace making Thorin wrap his arm across the hobbits back to keep him steady.

"As you put it before, 'if this was heaven, there would not be dust on everything' so apparently not Amrâlimê," Thorin said gently stroking the curly locks and Bilbo noted, he too, had a braid in his hair, his hair was also longer, why was that braid there? And he normally kept his hair cropped at a respectable length, but if this was some kind of death dream, he supposed some things would not make a lot of sense.

"W-what happened?" 

"You fainted, gave Ori a good fright during your drawing session, he ran screaming with you in his arms to find me, Oin will be here soon to look you over, so just rest,I think the ceremony was a bit much for your body to absorb all at once" Thorin was obviously worried for him.

Bilbo was still confused though 

He had fainted? Why? What ceremony? Did it have something to do with his other self dying? And why did he not remember drawing with Ori? Or how he came to be here with Thorin in Erebor? Was this some sort of test for him? He remembered his Shire life, his coming to the ring, his journey to the undying lands with Frodo...

His slow loss of himself

He had felt it, the last few minutes of his life, his mind was slipping from him like water through his fingers, maybe his body was still alive wherever he came from, but his mind was taken here...he had been so weak...

But now, he could think clearly, his mind was sharp once more, his body felt young and energized, he felt like he wanted to go for a run of all things! Perhaps once Oin let him out of the bed, he and Thorin could explore Erebor together, he liked the sound of seeing the kingdom he had a hand in reclaiming at its full glory, perhaps he could ask to search the library, perhaps it would have something on occurrences like this.

Plus it felt extremely nice, feeling fingers through his hair, He was wondering why Thorin was caring for him, certainly, he had better things to do? Oin would be there momentarily like he had said, he was not about to leave this warm and soft bed unless he was told, so should he tell him to go about his business? He wanted Thorin there, of course, he had missed him terribly, but he could not be selfish, this Thorin obviously was alive, king under the mountain, he had his kingdom to tend to, he did not need to worry himself with Bilbo's little spell, even if he was staying there.

Why _ was_ his furniture there? And had Thorin braided his hair in his sleep for some reason? Was it some custom to hope for quick health? 

But before Bilbo could think much more about the situation, Oin walked in and headed over to the two on the bed and Bilbo had to fight down the urge to hug him too, he did not need to overdo it just yet.

Oin set down his hearing horn and helped Bilbo into a better position for him to give him a check-up "Alright there laddie, let's see what's ailing you"

And so the doctor started his exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry, but I hope it gives you a good taste of what is to come
> 
> spot the shameless Beetlejuice reference! 
> 
> Amrâlimê - my love


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets A LOT of big surprises

Bilbo was as red as his prized tomatoes as Oin examined him, poking, pinching, prodding, pressing and even putting his ear trumpet on his chest and stomach! And all he had gotten so far was a few confused grunts and a couple 'hmm's'! 

"Well, since there is nothing wrong, I would like it very much if I could just get up and walk around for a bit" Bilbo said flatly and started to remove himself from the bed before he could get an answer only to be pushed back by both Oin and Thorin who had still not left, much to Bilbo's ever-growing confusion.

"Now lad, you fainting for supposedly no reason, during a quiet drawing session with Ori of all dwarves is cause for a concern"

"I feel fine! I feel GREAT in fact, I need to _MOVE_!" Bilbo got free and stood up a bit shakily as his legs had fallen asleep, but otherwise he had no issues, the soft fur rug under his feet tickled a bit and it gave the hobbit a bit of a startle when his toes went from the warm rug to chilly rock, but it was better than being suffocated by two muscle sacks, he missed them both terribly yes, but he was in no mood to be suffocated, he had wanted their meeting to be a happy one, not filled with worry and anger, he just needed to calm down and breath.

Bilbo looked around from his new vantage point, thankful neither dwarf was moving to haul him back into the bed but they both looked ready to lunge if the ex-burglar had any issues.

Turning to a full length mirror in the room Bilbo saw that his nightgown was covered in intricate designs of silver with green spirals going down the collar and around the bottom of the gown, it did not look like something Bilbo himself would own, it looked like it was for a noble, not a simple Shire hobbit, his hair did have a braid going across the side of his head, a blue ribbon going through it and ended in a gold bead with a symbol on it.

Very much like what Thorin had in his hair, he also felt a weight on his hand and fearing the worst looked down, only no One Ring was there, but a pretty silver band, a few small green stones set into it, slowly taking it off, trying to be subtle as not to alarm Thorin, Bilbo looked inside it.

'For my Mizimelûh' 

was the inscription, clear as day 

Oh, goodness...

The not leaving the room once Oin got there

The ribbons and beads in both their hair

The far too fancy nightgown and the huge room, far too big for just one small Hobbit, his mother's glory box sitting proudly nearby, so many of his nick nacks on the shelves and on the tables...

In this world he was...

Married to the king under the mountain!? 

Bilbo fell to his knees in shock, not even hearing the cries of his name from behind, he was married, to Thorin, he was...what even was he? A consort? A queen? He had left the Shire to live in Erebor with his ...oh stars, husband! How, when did this happen?! Just moments ago he was going to bake Frodo a cake, and now, here he was, over 60 years in the past, married to someone who he had die in his arms, no ring or orc in sight.

_ air air air I need AIR_

Bilbo ghosted out of the grasp of the two Drarrow and ran out the door 

The wind whistled past his ears as he sprinted down the hallways passing random Dwarves and even a few Hobbits, they called out 'highness!' to him, seemingly more shocked to see him in his undergarments then the fact that he was hauling it down the pathways with their king and resident doctor at his heels.

Bilbo remembered enough to know where the exit was, and he found it and ran outside, thick snow coated the mountain, flurries turning his curls of chestnut into white, stiff strands hanging from his head, it was freezing out, and here he was in just a nightgown, but he did not even register the cold, and just fell to his knees again blowing up more snow into his face and hair, the chill seemed to refresh him a bit, he could see for miles, the city of Dale also was restored and had several lights littering the buildings like fireflies.

He wondered if Bard the Bowman was a real king there now...

Wait, why was he running from this? He never thought much about marriage, but he did love Thorin, as pigheaded as he had been, and he got to see Erebor in its full glory, and maybe he could journey into the city to see what it looked like as well! See Bard and his family again, he highly doubted Thranduil and Thorin were friends, no matter how ideal this world was, but if he was consort...he might be able to make them extend an acquaintance relation ...

Yes, he liked the sound of that...

"Bilbo!!!" 

Oh right, he ran off and gave them a fright, didn't he? And now he was too frozen in his spot from everything to move.

Thorin's thick and warm from his body heat cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and Bilbo leaned into it and looked tiredly up at his One.

"What did you do that for?! Foolishness!" Thorin ranted, Oin next to him also giving Bilbo a verbal boxing of the ears, wrapping the cloak more around his consort and lifted him into his arms to carry him back inside Thorin started walking back inside, Bilbo was already cold to the touch and he looked pale, tired, eyes looking much older then they should, especially after the ceremony to give him a Drarrow lifespan, did this have to do with his fainting? Was his body rejecting the spell? He had looked radiant afterward, no complications at all! Why all this now?! 

What if he said it wrong and hurt his jewel on accident? He had already hurt him so much before their marriage, he could not bear it if he had-

He felt a cold but soft hand touch his face 

"I apologize Thorin...I just felt so overwhelmed all of a sudden, I needed some fresh air and bolted with no warning, I'm sorry" Bilbo said honestly, he did not need either of them to know he did not remember anything of this world, they would just think he was insane and then goodness knows what would happen then! 

Thorin felt his worry and anger go down to a simmer and leaned more into the touch, the touch of his One, the stubborn hobbit who had helped him reclaim his home, stuck by him after everything, agreed to his idiotic proposal and then to the ceremony that was meant to help them go through their lives together as equals, side by side till they both where old and grey, sitting in the gardens, holding hands watching Fili be crowned the new king, till they slipped away together to go on their new adventure into the unknown.

"Let's just get you warmed up again, you're as pale as a pearl," Thorin said softly, not wanting to send Bilbo into another fit and have him jackrabbit away again, he might run into a wall or fall into one of the mines, Thorin shuddered at the thought.

Bilbo was settled in front of the fireplace, it made quick work of the chill in his bones, Oin leaned down next to him, eyes still angered "Now if you will stay put, there is one more test I would like to perform, the sounds in your belly are a little off, so there is one more thing for me to try" 

His stomach? It did not feel strange to him, he felt fine if still a bit out of it absorbing all of this new information, but he would hopefully get used to it soon.

"Well, alright, just no more pinching my sides again!" Bilbo was setting that boundary right now! 

Oin just chuckled and took out a vial "Now I want you to just do a little tinkle into this" 

"You want me to WHAT?!" Bilbo went scarlet again, how on middle-earth did that help him!? 

"Just do it, lad, I assure you it's going to help" Oin tried to soothe him, he knew it was an odd request, but leave no stone unturned he supposed, plus it might give the couple a good laugh after Oin revealed what he was doing.

"Fine" whatever got them to leave his body alone 

After THAT embarrassing business was over, Bilbo wanted to curl up under the sheets and never come back out, especially after Thorin asked if he needed him to hold his hand during the process, to which Bilbo had almost thrown a teacup at him, Oin was back to testing, adding a clear liquid to the vial, and the contents slowly turned a bright blue and the healer Dwarfs eyes went wide.

"Well, it seems my test was valid..." Oin's face split into a grin as he threw away the vial and washed his hands "seems there is more to you then we thought little one" 

"What? what is wrong with Bilbo?" Thorin asked, a bit weirded out at the look on his friends face, he only looked like that when drunk or Thorin was about to hear something that would embarrass him or make him react in an over the top way.

Bilbo was also concerned, not seeing the smile, was he sick? Did he come into this new world just to die again from illness? He wanted to see this new place, be with everyone, maybe even be able to meet Frodo earlier and save his parents.

He was also missing his little Frodo, was he even bo-

"You are with child!" 

"W-what?"

This time, it was Thorin's turn to faint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone got their garden fertilized the night of the ceremony, hehe 
> 
> Mizimelûh – jewel of all jewels


	4. Chapter 4

After Oin stuck some smelling salts under Thorin's nose and teased him about his fainting spell (despite the kings numerous protests that he just fell over ) Bilbo found himself back in the bed, with his Dwarf's face pressed to his abdomen mumbling things to it in Khuzdul, Bilbo started brushing his fingers through the strands of hair thinking to himself.

His Dwarf...

Never thought Thorin would ever be that, he had cared for all of the company of course, but, to now be married to one of them,the one he had such conflicting emotions about during and after their trips to Erebor, to have their child resting under his heart, preparing itself to greet the world, it was a lot to take in, he never would have thought this would happen as it was a very rare anomaly in male hobbits, female hobbits could pop out fauntlings like crazy, some children only having a year or two age gap, some families even reached the twenties! 

Though he highly doubted Thorin or himself would want that many, he had enough issues trying to raise Frodo, and he had come to him able to walk, talk, feed and dress himself! 

He had been so lonely before though, he had missed his friends, they did visit, like they said they would, but it had not been the same, he sometimes even had the urge to follow them right out the door many times, but he was always held back by something, a desire to just settle as he had before, enjoy his life as it was with some new added visitors once and a while, he had felt, empty.

He wondered if he had needed Frodo just as much as Frodo needed him, he did miss his adventures, but he loved that boy more, only after he was sure he could care for himself did he really start to get the itch for exploring the wilds again.

Not to mention life was an adventure with the lad in its own way, he was like a beardless dwarf at times, mud all over the floor more sounds and smells then a troll cave and a joyful glint in his eye.

Not to mention the mischief! 

Frodo had only been with him a month when the boy decided it would be a marvelous idea to gift his new caretaker with the fattest and slimiest toad Bilbo had ever seen via plopping it right into his lap during dinner! He swore half of Hobbiton showed up at his door after all the shrieks he had produced! Not to mention Frodo's own howls of laughter even as he was chased around the smial with a broom.

Not to mention him setting lady Litfoots skirts alight with a firework after she had rudely called him a good for nothing orphan to his face, even saying his parents drowned themselves to be rid of him, that was a bit of pranking Bilbo had chosen to ignore

And may or may not have snuck the boy a couple of extra treats during tea for...

Yes, he missed his boy already, but he would see him again, of that he was sure, perhaps he could even prevent Drogo and Primula from dying, that would be amazing, now Frodo would have an older cousin to play with as well, a half-dwarf cousin, but he bet that no one would bully Frodo then, especially if the baby took after Thorin in size and temper! 

Yes, that sounded like a fun sight to see

A contented sigh pulled Bilbo from his thoughts 

Thorin had his nose resting up against where the hobbits belly button was and was softly nuzzling the spot terms of affection spilling from his lips, it was a sweet image that Bilbo quickly stored into his memory.

Oin spoke up breaking them both out of the moment 

"Well boys I will take my leave now that everything is alright and give you two time to figure out the announcement event" Oin smiled and took his bag and headed back out 

Announcement? 

Oh right, Royal baby 

Normally hobbits would not figure out one of their own was with child till they walked past with either a belly too large to be food-related or a squeaking babe was strapped to their front gulping milk with gusto, pregnancy was seen as something between a married couple and was their business, yes it was something to be congratulated,new life was a gift after all, and Bilbo himself had ducked out of many a 'my baby is the cutest!' arguments when the mothering hobbits wished to involve a third party in their squabble, but it was seen as very rude to ask when someone would be expecting a child, and announcing a pregnancy was more often than not done out of cruelty by noisy neighbors wanting to spread rumors that a hobbit had gotten knocked up well unwed to the sire.

So to publicly announce their baby before it's birth, or even before he was properly showing was a bit strange for him, but he supposed that the kingdom would be curious about if their king would gift them with a prince or princess and he was sure Fili and Kili would love a little cousin to join them in their pranks and goings about.

Teaching them common sense would be a must first and foremost 

"I think making an announcement to our friends and family would be the best so they can get their ...energy out before we make an official celebration feast for the kingdom," Thorin said "I will have the guards go and get everyone and bring them here so you can rest some more and keep warm" 

And there it was...

"I am perfectly alright Thorin, I do not want to greet our company in a nightgown, with hair a downright mess" Bilbo argued choosing to ignore the fact he had ran out in front of many of Erebor's citizens with this look in his rush to get air. 

"Then let me help you dress and fix your hair" Thorin offered and helped his consort out of the bed and started redoing his marriage braid before running his thick fingers through the curly locks with all the skills he possessed to make them more presentable.

Bilbo could get used to this 

The calloused fingers were far more gentle then their size should allow and the braid was quickly set to proper order at the side of his head, bead on proud display shining in the lights from the torches on the walls.

They headed over to the wardrobe and Thorin dressed in a warm Durin blue tunic and black pants with a large furry cape over it all and thick boots, his hair was also tended to till it looked like a mane befitting the king it belonged to.

"Would you wear my colors today for our announcement?" Thorin asked almost shyly smiling as he pulled out a tunic similar to his own but smaller in size and having some green accents on the sleeves.

Bilbo nodded and dressed, it was softer then it looked and warm without being stifling and he also picked out black hobbit style pants before Thorin put a sensible blue cape over the hobbit's shoulders to complete the look, clasping it to the tunic with clasps sporting the Durin family crest.

All in all, a noble but sensible look Bilbo had to note, he had no doubts that Thorin had heard it many times that he did not like too much adornment, He was a hobbit not a wares and jewelry shop. 

Thorin did enjoy the more simple looks his hobbit chose to go with, they brought out his natural attractiveness, yes a few more beads and gems here and there would have been nice, but he guessed that Bilbo would find them more distracting than anything else and accepted that fact.

But now he wondered if he could get away with adding a pregnancy bead...maybe a small emerald, a chip really, pin, to keep his cloak fastened,it would go so lovely with Bilbo's eyes, the other one was getting worn and the weather was getting colder, far too cold to let his hobbit out of the building with a faulty cloak fastener! 

He was not about to let his consort and child catch yet another chill! 

"Seems we are ready to receive guests," Bilbo said smiling up at Thorin making him smile back

Thorin could not help but notice the off look was still in Bilbo's eyes, like they belonged to someone much older, wiser, haunted.

Maybe it was just the torches? Or just his fears of the gold sickness returning? Bilbo might still be tired as well, he had just gotten huge news and then got hit with another with the fact they had to announce it to everyone in Erebor, perhaps they should put it off? Just tell the company and his sister for today? Then wait till Bilbo was more comfortable to prepare the new life celebration? He did not want him stressed out, and Dwarves would be crowding him, touching his stomach, shoving gifts and such into his face, it would be a massive event, nothing but the best for not only a royal baby, but the first baby born in Erebor since Smaug's arrival, yes, they had a few pregnant Dwarrowdams running about, but Bilbo mentioned in passing that Hobbits only carried 7 months and Dwarrows carried a whole year, so their baby would be in the world first.

It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time 

They had so much to prepare in so little time! That was half the time that regular Dwarves got to plan, what if the baby was early? Or late? How would they even know what was late? Would the birth be too painful for Bilbo to bear? Would he cry? Scream? What if surgery was needed?! The hobbit was so little, and baby Dwarrows could be very big...

A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts 

"Your overthinking aren't you?" Bilbo said a small smirk on his face "Do not worry, I'm sure we will figure all of this out as we go, let's just enjoy this together alright?"

Thorin smiles and nods

"Alright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts, ideas or questions for this or "Battle of the mind and heart" let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small headcanon I agree with 
> 
> Thorin gave away the Mithril so easily because he looks at his Company as just another part of the treasure 
> 
> All yaoiness aside...think about it, Thorin knows the dwarves in his company are all going to stay around, and why should he think Bilbo would not do the same? Even Bilbo in LOTR says he misses the mountains and adventures he had, maybe offscreen he mentions this to Thorin, that he likes these things, so Thorin, under his madness thinks Bilbo is going to stay forever in Erebor with them (plus in the scene when Fili and Kili arrive in the mountain, Thorin throws a jewel to Fili before welcoming them to the mountain ) what does it matter giving a piece of treasure to another treasure that won't leave his side? He speaks warmly to his nephews and to Bilbo in both scenes (yes the shirt is most likely worth more than the jewel to US as the audience, but to Thorin himself, it's all equal ("I will not part with a SINGLE coin" come to mind here? ) 
> 
> (plus I think it's a cute idea that it was Ori who did the portrait of young Bilbo that old-Bilbo finds, hence the kind of nostalgic look he gets like he is remembering receiving it )

Bilbo could not help but laugh heartily as the company practically fell into the room on top of each other much like how they had done so long ago back in Bag End, seems some things never changed even if the world was different 

"Are you feeling alright Mister Bilbo!? I was so worried after you fainted..." Ori said looking ready to cry making the hobbit want to hug him, he had suffered such a horrible death in his world, but still wrote what was going on around him till his last breath and gifted him with a portrait right before he left Erebor so many years ago ,that reminded him to finish his story for Frodo.

"I am more than alright Ori, I am thankful for your quick action in getting Oin" Bilbo smiled making Ori give a crooked one back at the compliment.

"Your guards said you both had news for us all to hear," Balin said, he had a knowing smile on his face, but said nothing to which Bilbo was grateful.

The company looked around at each other trying to figure out what the news was even shouting out a few ideas, all wrong unfortunately for any betting pools that had happened before they entered the royal halls. 

Thorin was biting back a grin that threatened to split his face if not appeased and turned to his consort, his queen, his one and put his hands on the hobbit's shoulders "would you like to tell them Mizimelûh?" 

"I think you should tell them" Bilbo responded not even sure how he would tell them if he did, it was so much to take in only a few hours! 

"The creator has chosen to gift us with a child!" Thorin announced proudly to the group, letting his grin come full force lighting the room and Bilbo's heart at the sight of it, it was a type of smile that could charm anyone who gazed upon it, it was pure and raw emotion that Bilbo had only seen a couple of times in his world, and it was a sight that he hoped this world would gift him with regularly.

The room erupted in cheers and hoots as the company rushed forward in a dwarf huddle forgoing all proper behavior in favor of cuddling the expecting party who accepted their snuggles with a laugh and several pats to their heads. 

All 

Except one 

Ori was standing off, he was smiling and looked happy, but it was...subdued, Bilbo took note of this and knew it was out of character for him and promised to see him as soon as his limbs were not being wishboned about.

"Alright, Alright that is enough, my One needs to rest, he did have a fainting spell, I would rather we did not have a repeat performance of it," Thorin said and somehow managed to use his kingly aura to help Bilbo get his limbs returned to his person. 

"Thank you all for your well wishes and ...enthusiastic reactions" Bilbo chuckled rubbing his arms "And I'm sure it was nothing, perhaps having some food would-"

"FOOD!" 

He said the magic word...

Dwarrow rushed out of the room to make their way to the kitchens to fetch some nourishment for the expecting hobbit and to sneak some themselves, Thorin rolled his eyes at the display and went to help Bilbo back to bed, but the half Took was on a mission now.

"Oh, my love..." (felt so ...strange... referring to Thorin as such ...) perhaps you should make sure they do not make a mess of the kitchens, I'll be alright on my own, Ori is still here" Bilbo said gently pushing Thorin towards the door "no need for them to get a spoon to the toosh for fetching me some food ...in their own way" 

"Suppose your right...Ori! keep an eye on him" and with that, Thorin followed the others out the door.

Ori stood there as if he was frozen, he looked like he had something to say and Bilbo was determined to get him to say it, he just needed to make sure that no noisy ears overheard just in case.

"Now I can tell by your face you want to say something...what is it? still feeling guilty about me fainting? it's not your fault, we where just sketching together, not going anything harmful" Bilbo tried to sooth, he had no memories of this world yet, so he would need to go off of what he knew so far from what little time he had been here.

"I-it's...not that, I am happy for you your highness!" Ori stuttered out, going red and fussing with his sleeves

Well that 'your highness' nonsense would be one of the first things out the window if he had any say in it.

And he would make sure he did too!

"It's just Bilbo, no need for such formalities with me, just relax and tell me what is wrong" Bilbo said, gently putting his hands on the young dwarrows shoulders, looking him in the eyes he saw, nervousness, happiness, and apprehension, that's when he noticed, Ori was not fussing with his sleeves 

He was rubbing his belly 

"Oh, are you expecting too?" Bilbo smiled softly, he felt more happiness flare up inside him, as rude as it might have been in the Shire to ask about pregnancy, here, he guessed, it was fine, especially since he was friends with said, expectant mother. 

Ori nodded "I have not told Fili yet" 

Well that was news 

"You and Fili?" Bilbo could not help but ask before mentally slapping himself, what if everyone in the mountain-

"Yes, I know we should have told his majesty and you...but we just did not know how and, And... now this baby is coming...and your also pregnant..." The poor scribe looked ready to burst into tears, he looked lost and scared at the idea of his One and his royals being any less than pleased with him.

Bilbo gently wrapped his arms around the youngling and patted his back "shh, shhh, none of that now, you have done nothing wrong, this is amazing news, two babies in one day! Everyone will be overjoyed I assure you, Now, you need to tell Fili as soon as he gets back, find a nice, quiet spot and just let it out, then you both can tell the rest of the company, and I will act surprised during the announcement" Bilbo winked earning a chuckle out of Ori 

"Thank you your hig-Mister Bilbo," Ori said blushing more "I feel much better, suppose I should go find Fili to tell him" and with that, he left the room just as Thorin was returning.

Bilbo was sure Thorin was going to have another fainting spell as soon as he learned what his heir had been up to, or just be confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! someone else has a little gold nugget in their mine! Yeah DwalinxOri seems to be more popular, but I just like Feli/Ori more, don't ask me why I just like it


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo did his best to keep his mouth shut when Thorin and the others came back, he wanted so badly to share the news, but it was not his place to tell, besides, he did not want Thorin to find out that he was different than his Bilbo, He would rather not be poked again by Oin for a while.

Say like... labor! 

He had to admit that was a bit of a scary thought, but no matter, he guessed he had a bit over the normal seven month hobbit pregnancy to think and get over it, right now he was tired and he could smell food coming closer to the doorway and was eager to have his first meal in this new world with his soulmate! 

"Ori rushed out rather quickly...did something happen?" Thorin asked having taken his own notice of the scribe's strange actions.

"Oh he just has some work to do, I told him to go on and do what he needs to do, I am feeling much better, he did not need to stay longer, since I heard you returning" Bilbo lied, smiling, he had years of practice smiling in the face of people he wanted to throttle, but this lie made his stomach twist, it was harder lying to someone who you were not angry with, especially since it was covering up such happy news, but he would not have to keep silent for long, by the end of the day, Erebor would be celebrating the coming of two new lives.

"Alright, if you say so" Thorin said, he was not convinced that was it, but he was not about to argue with his pregnant One, he guessed Hobbit's rarely miscarried, if their large families were anything to go by, but for Drarrows, heartbreakingly common, he did not need Bilbo stressed out right now, not when their child was in such a delicate time in its growth inside him, till the baby started wiggling about inside it's cushioned home, Thorin planned on keeping his consort relaxed as possible and away from meetings, as amusing as the image was of a full-bellied Bilbo giving his annoying council members a hands-on hips, finger-wagging, verbal boxing of the ears as they shook in their seats from the hobbit's wrath.

Bilbo wondered if he should be concerned with the malicious grin that Thorin had on his face....

"Your majesties, would you both like a bit of tea? This kind is special and helps with nausea, it should help keep you relaxed master hobbit so you may rest for a while longer if you wish" Dori said already pouring tea into two cups on the table,Bilbo did not feel sick at all, but he appreciated the gesture, and guessed that now that Dori was back in a more high style environment, that he was eager to further his 'cultured' image with even more vigor than before.

And a good cup of tea did sound wonderful...

"Thank you, Dori, I would like that very much," Bilbo said sitting down at the table, welcoming the others to sit with them, which all happily obliged, even if Oin grumbled a bit about knowing more about medical teas then Dori.

"Where did Ori go?" Fili asked Bilbo could tell he was trying to sound as calm as possible, but he knew something was behind that seemingly uninterested tone.

"He went to go find you actually, I think you can still catch him if you go now, he is faster then he looks" Bilbo warned and was glad Fili took his hint to scurry off to find his One.

Bilbo hid his smile behind his teacup

Thorin still saw it

The dwarf king knew something was off now, he knew his heir had been behaving oddly for a while, but put it off to just stress about learning to be king one day...

But now

Fili's odd behavior

His scribes rushing out of here 

And now his consort looking like he was biting back all sorts of joyful emotion 

That's it, Fili and Ori must be in a relationship together! he was Fili's One! This was great news! 

He had been worried his older nephew did not have a One, it had been a sad idea, to say the least, but now he felt much lighter, now both he and his nephews had their other halves.

Well, seems he would be making plans for another coronation, that must be why they held off telling him, not wanting to push in on Bilbo's ceremony with such an announcement, how noble, but he was sure his Mizimelûh would not have minded and might have even enjoyed another being with him during his preparations, Tauriel had been somewhat of a buffer, but since Kili was not heir, she had a slightly smaller party to celebrate her inclusion into the family and was given a crown befitting a princess, but was kept mostly to the side during the proceedings.

Bilbo had given him a good earful for that! 

As sexy as it was when his tiny hobbit was mad, he would rather not go through that particular rant again, it involved a rather good tug on his hair.

Oh.

Now Dori would be even MORE unbearable with his mannerisms! Now that he would have such a link to the throne! But he would not try and push in on his brothers big day, of that Thorin was sure, and Nori might take his title as Royal Spymaster more serious now that he also had his baby brother to look out for even more than before. 

Two huge announcements in one day! A baby to be born and another royal consort to be crowned! Not to mention another wedding and of course the ritual to try and help ensure pregnancy and a healthy birth going forward.

Bilbo already had his right after the linking ceremony to give him the lifespan of a dwarrow, but they had not expected it to work so quickly! Thorin wanted to sing at the top of his lungs for the entire mountain to hear, but such a show would just embarrass Bilbo and was unbefitting the king under the mountain.

So Bilbo's emerald cloak clasp and a new crown to commission, he did have a busy day ahead of him, not to mention shoving it in his council's faces that his heir had found his one and did NOT need their children brought in to squabble for his hand, that had been a day! One Thorin wished to never have to deal with again, he would make sure his coming son or daughter would know their station and would not settle for any less than the true bond of Ones! 

He was sure he saw Toki, son of Roki picking his nose and then EATING IT! Certainly NOT! He would not let him anywhere near his child! Or even Bilbo for that matter did not need snot blown onto his beloved's face or his soon to be baby bump! 

He swore Bilbo's fussiness was wearing off on him...

Everyone in the room had their heads snap up when they heard Feli shout out in the hallway, followed by a thud and Ori's cry of alarm.

Everyone rushed to go out the door, Bombur and Bifur becoming lodged in the frame till Thorin and Balin shoved them loose and ran to where Feli was laying on the floor with Ori trying to rouse him via fanning his face.

"Gave him a startle did it? Takes after his uncle on that front" Bilbo laughed helping Oin get his smelling salts back out, but he did not need to bother as Fili sprung up like a rake when someone stepped on it and hugged Ori babbling on happily.

Thorin put together the pieces 

"You're expecting as well?"

Ori and Fili nodded, both smiling wide as Fili gently rubbed a giggling Ori's belly

Dori and Nori looked like a mix between happy, confused and bothered that they could not threaten the life of their brothers One, since he was the prince, this could be amusing to watch.

Thorin was not quite sure the mountain could take all this information in one day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this chapter was cute! and as always if you have any thoughts, questions or ideas for this or any other story or a future story let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

As expected, the mountain was abuzz with the news

It took only one lookie-loo drarrow overhearing the pregnancy announcements for the revelation to leak all across Erebor like a ruptured river dam and both expectant fathers had to pretty much form a barrier in the hallway with random furniture to keep noisy unwanted guests from going in and bothering their Ones till they were ready to head out for a proper celebration.

Thorin supposed he could understand their eagerness to congratulate them, this was a huge thing for Dwarrows, two pregnancies so close together, and both from the royal family, it was a miracle, an undoubtedly obvious sign of the prosperity and joy to come, new life would fill the mountain.

it would not be the first time that Thorin's One was called a 'good luck charm' since it was his inclusion that led to all of this.

Thorin could not be happier, he was going to be a father and great uncle mear months between each, perhaps Bilbo's tired look earlier was just that? Tiredness? He looked...older somehow as well, but that could not be it, the ceremony had gifted him a dwarvish lifespan, not to mention after all of the partying he had been well enough to drag Thorin off for their own bit of fun that had no doubt been the moment their baby started inside Bilbo.

He still had trouble going pass that room without going red...

Thorin would make sure he kept an eye on his mate, if there was something wrong he would find out what it was and fix it, that haunted look, it was almost frightening, like someone who had seen too much death, yes Bilbo had seen death, but this was... like...more recent loss... did a relative of Bilbo's pass on and it just hit him during the session with Ori for some reason? 

Bilbo looked so happy right now though 

The king under the mountains heart warmed when he saw his One had his hands resting on his belly, as if he was protecting it from all the harshness in the world, eyes still having that old look, but there was also strength and determination in them, he could see his Bilbo in them now, it eased Thorin's mind a little bit to see that. 

Ori's arms wrapped around his own belly nervously, he did not like all the noise outside, of people wanting to interrogate him and Bilbo about their pregnancies, his kings consort did not seem phased at all though, he just rolled his eyes as the chaos outside and went back to listening to Dori talk about baby blankets and special maternity clothing he could make them both, he was glad his brothers seemed happy, he had been concerned mostly about them being mad at him for not saying something earlier about his relationship with Fili, not to mention his pregnancy! 

He was already three months! 

It was all a lot to deal with, now everyone in the mountain would be poking at the both of them, he just wanted to draw, write and be with Fili, he did not want a crown or any ceremonies, but he guessed that mister Bilbo felt the same way about his marriage to the king and here he was, he would try and make everyone proud of him, besides he had his brothers, Fili and Mister Bilbo who could understand and help him, he supposed he should not worry so much, this was supposed to be a happy day after all.

let's see..it was late March now..that meant Bilbo's baby would arrive in September, maybe even close to his birthday! An early present! And his baby would arrive in November, it would be even colder in both birth months, the infants would need to be bundled up when they left their nurseries to venture outside, but it certainly would be warm and comfortable in the mountain and he had plenty of time to knit booties and hats.

He felt two hands go over his own and part them enough to where his hands rested on his stomach and not his sides like they had been.

"No one is going to hurt you..or the babe," said a low but soft voice next to him, his One was right, they would be happy together, them and their coming baby.

Eventually, the expectant couples were able to leave their rooms so they could plan a proper celebration.

Bomber and his kitchen staff were able to whip up some last minute dishes that would feed the mountain and even their hunters brought in some good game to add to the feast, and well they could not decorate as lavishly as was expected for such a festivity considering how fast it all came out,but some small baubles here and there did wonders, not to mention they found a simple, but still very nice crown for Ori to wear, it would do till a personalized one could be made.

Ori had almost refused to wear it, not feeling like he was deserving of such a display, till Fili said it was proper and he wanted to show off the fact the scribe was his One.

Not to mention afterward it took a while convincing him to NOT just put the crown on top of his hat 

Thorin had Bilbo design his new one after he got rid of his grandfathers not wanting to bear the burdens of that particular crown, the old one was now resting in a display case where he planned on it staying.

His new crown still had the Durin raven design, with a silver raven with its wings outstretched in the front, with two gold spiral designs at it's sides before the rest of the crowns almost vine-like head circlet design with gold and silver twisted around each other, Thorin had to admit he was impressed with his Ones taste as he had expected a flowers and leaves look, like the flower crowns at hobbit weddings, but he had proudly shown off the crown he was given, it showed his mates love for him and showed he had an eye for Dwarven craft.

Bilbo's was designed with the flower headdress in mind, having the appearance of twisted silver lily of the valley flowers, with two of the bell shaped flowers hanging down near his temples, he had refused to have any gold in his own crown, wanting something simple, and after everything he had been through, he refused to wear gold at all, for which Thorin could honestly not blame him.

Though it was hard for Thorin to not dress him in the lavish royalty he felt his Mizimelûh was entitled to, it was normal for dwarves to dress their ones in handmade presents and for Bilbo to prefer not be dressed head to toe in jewels and gold was seen as very odd, especcially for a kings consort, his equal, his queen.

Oh, heh, that little title...

Bilbo had given a rather scalding glare when one of the council had accidentally called him THAT during a meeting...not to mention at his mate himself when Thorin had been unable to hold back his snickering.

Could a king be kicked out of his own bed?

Yes, yes he could 

Dis helped prepare Ori for the party, she had always thought the scribe was adorable, same with Bilbo, now she would have a sweet brother in law, and a sweet son in law to spoil and chat with, though she had given Fili an ear full (and a strong braid tug ) for knocking him up before a proper marriage went through

"You WILL be designing a marriage bead for him once this celebration is over!" she had declared in a voice that left no room for further argument, not that anyone with even the smallest bit of intelligence would have wanted to continue with Dis as their opponent!

Thankfully her rant was cut short by the announcement that the ball had started and all the royals had to file into the throne room to greet the kingdom and officially begin the party.

Bilbo looked around wide-eyed once he had come out from behind the curtains blocking them from the room.

it was gorgeous!

The once dusty and decayed walls and pillars had been cleaned and restored to there former if not even better then, glory, there were special chandeliers hanging up on the ceilings that helped let in natural light from the openings in the top of the mountain illuminating the room beautifully, a large and long red carpet ran all the way up to the steps to the thrones from the front hall, food tables were decked out in foods of all sorts that made the expecting hobbits belly rumble making him blush, hoping no one else heard it, he would not make a spectacle of himself.

Well any more than he already was considering everything

Bilbo could also not help but notice the very Shire like touches made to the room like the hanging flower pots and also spotted some Hobbit dishes on the tables, not to mention the hobbits that littered the crowd with the dwarves, some fauntings even on top of drarrow shoulders to help them get their desired viewpoint that they could not get from their parents own height.

Wait...

Was that Hamfast and Bell!? 

Yes, it was! He never would have thought they would leave the Shire for any reason, and they brought their children with them too! Certainly, they would not just be there for whatever 'ceremony' he was involved in? Not to mention it seemed like half the shire was in the room! Oh, there was Lobelia! Hopefully, she was not here hoping to gain some type of favor from his new station...

There was much he had to learn about the goings about of this new world it seemed...

Thorin began his speech once every member (and future member) had taken their spot at the front and center of the room next to their respective Ones and the room went silent except for the kings voice which filled the gigantic room effortlessly from years of training it to carry through all sorts of obstacles, though only one had the perfect spot for listening to all the subtle vibrations and emphases, right next to Thorin himself and that was Bilbo, he could practically feel the energy radiating off his soulmate, it felt so ...right.

"My dear people, you come here, Drarrow, Hobbit, Elf and Man alike, to celebrate this day, the day we celebrate new life coming to the mountain, as both my consort and my heirs One are expecting, let us all take this as a sign that our kingdom will prosper for centuries to come! Our united forces will bring happiness to all our races! From my niece-in-law's kind to our honorary family member in Lord Bard and his people, TO THE UNITED LANDS!"

A cheer erupted from everyone in the crowd before Thorin continued his introductions and official welcoming to Ori into the family as Fili was tasked with placing the crown on his Ones head to finish the ceremony leading to more claps and cheers.

Then the family members spread out to greet the people and take their well wishes and converse with them.

Bilbo headed straight for Hamfast and his family eager for more answers


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is kinda all over the place...

"Master Hamfast! Ms.Gamgee!"

"Oh, Master Baggin's! how nice to see you, why aren't you up there with your hus-your king?" Hamfast stuttered making Bilbo laugh, same old Hamfast.

"It is alright, and I'm sure Thorin would prefer you to call him by his name and I do not need to be up there for the whole party, this is for Kili and Ori after all" Bilbo said a smile going over his face making the Gamgee's smile back.

"Well you are pregnant too," Bell said gently petting the heads of her own brood of faunts 

"I have no need to strut around with that fact as you know, I would much rather tell a few stories to your little ones and practice for my own, that is a worthy spending of time I'm guessing" Bilbo stated earning several cheers from the Gamgee fauntlings as they crowded him shouting names of random tales that they wanted to hear him tell as their mother tried to rein them in away from the pregnant hobbit.

Then he noticed Samwise 

Goodness! Things really had taken a different turn here! He had heard no mention of his beloved nephew, but here was his best friend standing before him! Not to mention Samwise was several years younger then his Frodo was and should not even be born yet...

Strange indeed...

But it was nice seeing him Bilbo had to admit, 'Samwise the strong' the brave friend who had carted Frodo up Mount Doom after he had collapsed from exhaustion and weariness from the effects of the ring on his mind and soul and went on to marry and have 13 children, yet here he was, tiny as could be, hiding behind his mothers skirts like gentle children tended to do in loud places.

"It is good to see you Samwise," Bilbo said 

"T-thank you Mister Baggins..." Sam said rubbing his eyes like he was fighting sleep in them and snuggled into his mother's apron closing said peepers.

Bell chuckled at the sight of her son's quickly losing battle with tiredness "He fought his nap eager to see the goings about here, hoping to see our new elf princess no doubt and now he can barely keep his eyes open to keep one out for her!" 

wait a minute

our? 

"I don't think it's insisted you refer to her as your princess..." Bilbo said slowly unsure, he did not want to give away how little he knew, but curiosity was egging him on, like an annoying itch he could not reach.

"Well, she is, now that the Shire is gone..."

The Shire...

Gone?! 

"Those orcs attacked us in a stupid last-ditch effort to keep their power after that Sauron was defeated luckily we-"

But Bilbo was no longer listening 

Sauron was already defeated? 

His home no longer existed?

He had not seen the ring anywhere, nor felt it's pull, but he was guessing it just never existed here, but this...

His happiness had come at a cost, the Shire was no more, so many of his fellow hobbits did not have homes, yes there were here in Erebor, but the Shire had been the place they all grew up and had-ugh...

Bilbo felt a shiver go through him and sat in a chair putting a hand to his head to try and ease the ache that was slowly starting there, rubbing a bit.

He felt a tiny hand grasp his own 

"Mister Bilbo? is the baby-making you sick like mommy gets?" Samwise stared up at him with his big brown eyes, looking ready to cry and making guilt twist in the elder hobbits gut 

"I am alright Samwise, nothing is wrong, just...bad memories is all" Bilbo said patting Sam's head earning a sweet smile back, "I think Tauriel went off to the dessert table with Kili if you want to see her, I'm sure she would appreciate your interest in her culture" 

Sam bounced, tiredness seemingly forgotten for the moment and his shyness as he bounced off to where a firey redhead could be seen above all the dwarves and hobbits, his mother at his heels.

Bilbo hid a grimace as a flash of blood and fire went past his eyes, seems he would not have to go through this new world with nothing to recall, he just wished a more pleasant memory had chosen to surface at the moment, at least he knew he was there with his kin during this incident to offer assistance and not already in Erebor well everyone else suffered back in the Shire.

"Tell us the story of how you saved the hobbit from that goblin trying to drown her!" May Gamgee said eagerly 

"You don't need to hear it! you were the hobbit he yanked out of the water!" Daisy Gamgee piped up tickling her sister making the girl squeal and wiggle.

Bilbo had an idea 

"You know, my memory is a little foggy on the details, how about you tell the story? Since you would know more about the facts before I got there" Bilbo said trying to sound lighthearted well hiding his eagerness to hear more details about this other version of himself.

"Oh! Ok! listen up everyone!"

"May, be nice, remember your manners" Hamfast scolded 

"Sorry papa...ok it was a really really cold day, you could see your breath!" the little girl started wrapping her arms around herself to mimic being cold and Bilbo noted, with no small bit of amusement that several dwarves had heard the start of the girl's story and approached to listen now that their king had stopped his speeches and was now chatting with Fili about something.

"Everyone was sleeping away, snoring like a wild pony Halfred was-"

"Hey!" came the indignant noise from said hobbit 

May ignored her brother but her grin undoubtedly grew larger 

"Then we all woke up with a start! Fires burned outside and we heard the howls of wargs! Mama grabbed me and Samwise up and papa grabbed my other siblings and we snuck out of the house, but a big torch was thrown at us and I fell down and was grabbed! The goblin was UGLY! He even had snot dribbling down his nose and he smelled like a pile of poo!" 

"May..." Bell began but also was also ignored 

"He snatched me up by my hair! And he cackled sending a wave of nasty breath in my face! ew! Then I was in the water and could barely keep my head above it when I heard the monster shriek and saw something glowing blue in the dark! Then I was grabbed out of the water and saw it was Mister Bilbo! He scooped me up and gave me back to papa and then ran off into the fire to fight more of those ugly goblins! And that's all I know" May grinned as several claps came her way and gave a cheeky bow.

"You are a very good storyteller" Bilbo complimented earning no shortage of delighted giggles 

Bilbo himself just managed to avoid being questioned for his half of the story by stuffing a bread roll into his mouth and pretending to hear Thorin calling for him.

Well

That was some ...interesting information

Wonder how much more he would come across over the coming days ...


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo used every skill he had, honed from years of avoiding noisy and picky neighbors, to avoid the curious dwarves asking about certain events that he had no clue about, he did not need to be found out like this!

If the sudden flash from his earlier chat with the Gamgee's was any indicator, he would regain the memories of this world eventually, but it would take time before he was ready to have a full-blown conversation about anything that took place here, he just needed to tread carefully till then and play the part.

Though being pulled around by joyful dwarves who he did not know was a bit taxing on his patience, especially when they chose to give his belly enthusiastic pats and strokes like he was a prized pony...why did dwarves have to be so confusing and lack proper respect for personal space?

"Come drink with us, our King's consort and weave your tales! This Elvish wine is delicious I will give the tree lovers that!" said a particularly drunk dwarf who did not seem to be in the mind to remember that offering booze to a pregnant being was very naughty, not to mention insulting a princess of Erebor was very taboo and earned an elbow to the ribs from his friend for it, though Bilbo had no interest in scolding someone who would most likely not remember the comments in the morning, and the hangover from Elf wine would be punishment enough.

"No thank you, perhaps some other time, I am feeling a bit tired and Thorin must be wondering where I went off to," Bilbo said earning quiet a few disappointed looks and exclamations 

He did hate how rude he was being, even if his statement that he was tired was not completely untrue, ah, the joys of childbearing indeed...

Not to mention wrapping his head around that particular fact, he was not sure he would get over it till after his fauntling was properly into the world!

The knowledge that his internal garden had been seeded was still a shock every time his mind wandered to it, he was happy of course, But it was still a shock, considering just hours before he was a dying from overly stretched age and quickly loosing whatever wits he had left, he did remember the ring offering him some fleeting moments of energy during his imprisonment under its power, but his talk with Gandalf had proven that it was just a veil over his body, he had felt energized, yes, but his heart and mind were stretched out like he had said to Gandalf before leaving the ring behind, and afterward he had to be bundled up like a fragile china doll just to keep the chill at bay.

He even gave poor Frodo a scare when he fell down after the boat gave a rather sharp jolt during their journey, it took hours and a check-up from an elf healer to convince the lad he was fine if a bit sore in the knees from the impact.

Now here he was sixty years in the past with a completely new life laid out before him, feeling better then he had in ages, despite the exhaustion his progressing condition was causing, even before he found the ring and went on the quest to regain Erebor, and he was married to someone he loved and an ever-growing list of family members and friends that grew by the hour it seemed like.

It was all far beyond what he felt he was entitled to honestly

Having a child on the way when he had been contented to remain a bachelor,the one he had a blossoming relationship with having been taken from the world before his time, not to mention if Thorin's speech was anything to go by, several of the kingdoms had been allied and May's story proved that Sauron's evil was no longer a plague on the world, meaning the ring had been disposed of, it was all so wonderful, if only he had been able to bring Frodo with him to this place!

He would have loved it all 

He will love it all, Frodo would be born soon and he will make sure he has an even better life then before, his uncle would make sure of that.

That thought warmed him better than the ostentatious cape he was still wearing.

Perhaps he could find a way to relieve himself of this thing without looking strange or ungrateful for it...

A pair of large hands settled on his shoulders, but when Bilbo turned expecting his smiling husband, he was met with a flat-faced dwarf he did not recognize, he was taller than Bilbo, but shorter then Thorin and had a fully grey beard with piercing dark eyes that sent shivers down the shirelings spine. 

"Your Highness, you should not be out here in this rowdy crowd in your condition" his voice was scratchy and had a thick accent "let me lead you back to the king" he offered, already trying to steer Bilbo around but the hobbit held his ground not liking this situation one bit.

"It is quite alright ...I was just talking with some friends and can find my own way back" Bilbo said breaking the hold and briskly walked back over to the thrones where his love was.

His love...

He liked the sound of that 

Thorin smiled at the sight of his Mizimelûh walking back over to him after his conversation with the Gamgee's, he knew his little love still had guilt over not being able to save his childhood home and uprooting his kin to live in a strange place, not to mention him feeling bad about 'forcing' Thorin to take them all in (despite Thorin being the one to suggest it) so it warmed his heart to see he still had maintained a strong friendship with the gardener and his family.

Though he did not like the sight of Roki putting his hands on his One..he was glad that Bilbo managed to get away from him with no issues, he hoped the council member did not think he would be able to worm his way into Bilbo's heart so his children could be possible links to the throne via marriage, his love was too smart to fall victim to such a bum kisser!

....Bum Thorin? Really? 

The king under the mountain extended his hand to his One and helped him back up the steps, a large hand on his pregnant consorts back making a blush go across his face, Thorin chuckled a bit at the sight of it, could his hobbit get any cuter? 

It had been a long road to get to this point, they had their disagreements and arguments aplenty, but here they were, expecting their first child and watching as kingdoms once torn apart by the darkness that dwelled in middle earth, cheer and dance with each other (despite the fact that well Tauriel had earned his favor, and he did grow to love her as his niece, he was still getting used to Gimli finding his One in Thranduil's brat) 

No matter how humorous his friends call of 'show that elf who is boss son!" that had rung through the halls after Gloin had walked in on their....private time, happened to be.

Thankfully nothing had come of Kili and Gimli's enthusiastic shows of love to their Ones.

Yet...

Thorin had no doubt the mountain could not take FOUR little ones running about causing chaos! Dis would have words for that! Despite her obvious joy at becoming an auntie and a grandma in one day.

He thought his sister would bounce through the ceilings! Though she quickly turned on her elder son for his lack of a proper courting statement or courting braid, not to mention being behind on the marriage beads and now needed to craft a pregnancy bead with it on such short notice.

"Brother I do believe Bilbo would like his arm back," Dis said flatly as Thorin was broke out of his thoughts with a blush of his own. 

"Sorry, my love, having you by my side is something that is hard to let go of" Thorin smiled earning an even redder look and a mild tap to the arm from his one.

"You certainly have a way with words don't you?" Bilbo said trying to gain control of his face again.

"Well, I suppose I picked up a few tricks from Bilbo Wordweaver" Thorin grinned wider nuzzling his bushy face into said Shirelings curls making him lean into the others warmth.

Word weaver? 

Interesting...

He rather liked the title, though what a mouthful it had to be! 

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain, heir to the line of Durin and Bilbo Wordweaver Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins, consort under the mountain.

He hoped that did not have to get used a lot otherwise the poor soul giving the full titles would be very out of breath by the end of all the introductions of not just Thorin and him, but everyone! 

He could also not help but wonder what Tauriel and Ori's titles would be...

Oh well

He would find out later, right now he had a handsome dwarf to cuddle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know I could not deny Frodo his Sam! 
> 
> And, Okay, weird question but what colors do you think Bilbo has? I give him light brown (almost blond ) hair with green eyes
> 
> though the cartoon gave him brown hair and black eyes and Martin freeman (I think) has brown eyes and they gave him a lightish brown wig and Ian Holm has blue eyes and greyish hair for obvious reasons (no stinking clue what his hair color was when he was younger )
> 
> yet the fandom a lot of the time gives him ORANGE hair with varied eye color 
> 
> so what do you guys think he should have? just curious about it and want to open a dialogue 
> 
> Not to mention I want to make the "alternate universe theater" fiction I mentioned a crossover fic (since I love so many fandoms I want to include all the characters (plus it just sounds funny ) imagine Commander Erwin meeting a guy with eyebrows that can compare with his! (Thranduil has freaking CATTAPILLARS dudes!)


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, no new chapter just yet, but I am working on it, but I have a question

would you like to see flashback chapters? See a proper retelling of little May's story about the Shires destruction? And of other adventures that took place? Maybe as dreams that Bilbo has?


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo smelled the smoke

Heard the screams 

Saw the goblins and orcs 

His home was under attack 

Sting in his grasp the hobbit ran from his comfortable smial, the rushing of fire and swinging weapons whistled in his ears, He hoped that the others would be safe, the dwarves had rushed out just before him, into a horde of the creatures from the dark, weapons drawn and battle cries reaching the skies.

So much for a relaxing time in his hobbit-hole before he moved to his intended's home! 

It was not yet midnight when the attack started, most already asleep, but given a rude awakening,the demonic screeches of Sauron's ex-forces had woken even the heaviest sleeper, this was their last-ditch effort to gain power over SOMETHING, why not the race of the one who destroyed their masters way through the spiritual door to middle earth?

The hobbits were known for being peaceful and would not lift a finger in anger, but what they did not know was that the children of Yavanna could forget that trait in a moment's notice! 

Hobbits all around him used whatever was on hand to defend themselves and their fauntlings, firewood, axes, rakes, pots, old food, and even their own large feet! 

Bilbo could not help but be impressed when he saw his cousin Lobelia perched up on a farmers cart and fairing rather well against an orc from her makeshift stand, using her parasol as a weapon, spinning the accessory around and thwapping the Orc several times and eventually knocking the beast out with a well-aimed hit, her husband Otho stabbing the orc with a broken fence piece to finally kill it.

But congratulating the pain in his silverware drawer was the last thing on his mind, no matter how impressive her feat was as the frightened wail of a child drew his attention and he ran as fast as his furry feet could carry him towards the sound, clutching Sting even tighter.

Flames licked at his feet, thankfully not setting any of his fur there on fire, Smials fell to the ground as if pushed by giant hands, his lungs burned as he inhaled smoke and almost boiling air in his rush to get to where the screams where coming from and eventually he came to where it was the loudest.

And what he saw sent a chill down his spine

Little May Gamgee was flailing and shrieking in the hands of a goblin, tiny fingers clawing at the hands of the beast trying desperately to free herself, it cackled loudly at her vain efforts to free herself and shook her violently to draw out more pitiful cries for it's own pleasure.

Before it grew bored and threw the fauntling like a ragdoll into the river 

Bilbo ran forward giving a poor battle cry of his own to draw the goblin's attention towards him, a foolish move maybe, but more grown hobbits and faunts started coming their way and he did not want the goblin to throw anyone else.

The goblin grinned at the sight of him and swung at Bilbo with a meaty hand trying to hit him in the chest, thankfully the sword wielding hobbit was able to dodge the blows and slashed at the goblin's legs.

The back of the monster's knees tore and spewed black blood and the Goblin was no longer cackling as it wailed in self-pity despite what it just did, and bracing himself, Bilbo thrust Sting into its neck to end it's suffering.

The sound of splashing drew his attention

Little May was trying desperately to keep her head above the water and was unable to call out, the water was not deep for a human, but for a fauntling hobbit, it would be a deep lake.

Bilbo dropped Sting and ran for the river and jumped in, he was not a good swimmer himself, but he was bigger and could feel the sand under his toes when his body dipped under slightly and used that to push himself back above water, and knew that the girl might pull him down with her in fright but he had no time to find rope or a skilled swimmer before she drowned. 

Thankfully May seemed to understand and let him grab her and lead her back towards shore, both of them were wet, cold and water had entered their noses, but they were alive. 

The little girl lunged at Bilbo and hugged his neck crying from both fright from her experience and relief at being rescued and the older hobbit rubbed her back trying to calm her enough to get her to release him from her hold on him.

"May!" came a voice from behind them and Bilbo turned to see Hamfast running up to them, looking a bit dirty but no worse for the wear and happily took his daughter into his arms from Bilbo's.

"Mister Baggins killed that ugly goblin papa! Then he got me out of the water" May said as quickly as she could hugging her father's neck snuggling into him as close as she could.

"Thank you so much for-" Hamfast started but Bilbo interrupted him, not wanting to be rude, but knowing they had more pressing matters.

"I hate to interrupt old friend but you need to go, some rangers should be in the Shire soon, but you need to find who you can and get into Bree as quickly as you can, more of these things will be coming I know it, they will destroy the Shire and everyone in it if they catch them, now go quickly!" Bilbo shouted and waited till Hamfast disappeared over a hill, daughter still in his strong arms and ran back out into the smoke to find his dwarves...

ilbo...

bilbo...

BILBO!

He awoke with a jolt throughout his body and found himself back in his room in Erebor with the concerned eyes of Thorin staring down at him, he felt soaked from sweat and out of breath.

Just a dream

Or a memory...

"Are you alright? Do I need to get Oin?" Thorin asked petting the hobbits curls trying to help relax him "you were calling out in your sleep, something about orcs and fire...was it the Shire?" 

Bilbo just nodded 

"I'll go get Oin, I don't like how your breathing..." Thorin moved to get out of bed to fetch the healer but is stopped by a small hand on his arm.

"Don't bother Oin...it's late, I really am fine, just shaken, that's all" Bilbo said not wanting to be poked and prodded so late in the night and also not wanting to deal with a half-asleep Oin who would be grumpy at being woken up over a simple night terror.

"But you...the baby..." Thorin began

"We are fine, I'm not in pain, hobbits almost never miscarry or have stillbirths, we will be fine" Bilbo said knowing that the 'almost never' could not sooth Thorin in the least for all he knew but thankfully the king under the mountain slowly made his way back over to Bilbo's side and held him close once more.

"If you say so...I will leave it be for now, but I want to be alerted if anything changes immediately, clear?" Thorin said leaning back into the pillows and rubbing Bilbo's back with his free hand that was not trying to fix the pillow he was on. 

"I will, I promise, just get some sleep, we both will need it for the coming months"


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning much to Bilbo's disappointment, Thorin called Oin in to look him over and make sure everything was going well.

Which it was

"Seriously Thorin I hope you manage to wear out all this silliness soon otherwise YOU'RE the one I'm going to have to drug into a stupor when the delivery happens!" Oin said shaking his ear trumpet in annoyance making Bilbo have to hide a chuckle via pretending to sneeze but Thorin still gave him a mild look showing that he saw through the cover-up.

"Nice try my love...but I am just making sure everything is alright, you know how dangerous a dwarf pregnancy can be" Thorin defended himself trying to hide his own blush from their resident doctor and his tiny husband, he did not need to be more poked fun of then he already was.

Bilbo gently laid his head on Thorin's shoulder as a sort of apology and to make the stubborn king look at him, which succeeded.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, but nothing is wrong, alright? I'm not feeling uncomfortable or in pain, as I said to you, hobbits have easy pregnancies and births, hence why some families grow so large, you don't have to worry about me, if anything let's both keep an eye on your nephew and Ori since they might have to deal with what you are worried about happening" Bilbo did not like to think he was shoving Thorin's overprotectiveness onto Ori, but he knew that if he did not something bad might happen if all the worry and concern was going to be thrust onto him! He was in no need of dire care and was perfectly healthy!

Well, save the memory thing...and the body jumping...

But he was going to get this world's memories back if that horrible dream was anything to go by, and he obviously still loved Thorin and all the company was like family to him, he just had to be patient and play along and things would fall into place.

Though he also did wonder about something else 

Would he lose his old memories once these new ones 'replaced' them? He did not want to forget his old life, yes it had its moments, like Thorin and his nephews dying, his own nephews pain and loss of himself, but he did not want to forget it, he wanted to remember and appreciate what he had learned from those incidences, and he most certainly did not want to forget Frodo! 

Yes, the pain was worth remembering if he got to recall the good times with them 

"You have a meeting today Thorin," Oin said breaking both lovers out of their thoughts and Bilbo had to bite back another laugh at Thorin's audible groan of unhappiness and annoyance at having to leave the comfy bed.

"I had forgotten about it..." Thorin grumbled trying to think of some way to get out of the meeting, which would with no doubt be boring and full of dwarves squabbling about how they deserved more than the others or how to fix the fact their old chicken was not laying anymore.

Old chickens did not lay everyone knows that!!!

Well except for irritating council members who seemed set on having their king throw an ax at their head or just go insane from their idiotic complaints.

"Well, suppose we should get going then" Bilbo stated as he removed himself from the bed to get dressed only for Thorin to quickly follow him to try and herd him back to the bed.

"I can handle it, you should...uhh.." Thorin was not quite sure what he could say to his husband without invoking a negative reaction "maybe you and Ori could start picking out fabrics and such for the nursery! I'm sure Kili and Bofur would enjoy helping you car-er-shop for things" 

"I am not having Bofur and Kili work as fabric mules so you can deal with your council with only Fili for help, I am not ill, nor invalid!" Bilbo got loose and quickly dressed in a warm, red tunic, and dark grey pants that were slightly longer then he was used to, but he guessed that for a meeting he should dress a bit closer to dwarven standards, though he was thankful to see no shoes in the closet that were his size, he drew the line at that.

Thorin just sighed and also started to dress once Oin left the room knowing better than to continue arguing.

At least he did not have to listen to the whining alone...

The king under the mountain was very amused with the sight before him 

"Wish Kili and Ori were here to see THIS" Fili whispered to his uncle and Thorin was inclined to agree.

Goki had stupidly made a comment about Bilbo being unfit to have the kings heir and how should not be at the council meeting, and before Thorin could show him what his organs looked like, Bilbo had lept onto the table, stomped down to where the moron was seated and grabbed hold of one of his ears like he was a naughty pebble before ranting at him about his rude behavior and the fact that he knew nothing about him and cared nothing for Thorin's feelings either. 

Goki was yelping like a wounded warg and was trying to wiggle his head free, but Bilbo's grip was like iron on the appendage and the more the council member struggled the more his ear was being yanked around.

And Thorin and Fili just were sitting back, sipping their drinks enjoying the show, feeling a bit disappointed when Bilbo decided the offender had been punished enough and let go, allowing Goki to flop back into his chair embarrassed and rubbing his sore ear, pouting.

Awe and it was getting good to...

Bilbo slid off the table and returned to his seat beside Thorin, looking more than a bit smug at his ability to control the council as everyone else in the room was being mercifully quiet now.

Perhaps some progress would be made today, wouldn't that be something? 

"Now if you're all done behaving like spoiled dwarflings, we can perhaps get started on our work today, or does my consort need to display his strength again?" Thorin announced trying to keep his face as neutral as possible, not an easy feat considering he wanted to both grin like a child and laugh till he was as blue as his tunic, but years of training thankfully saved him from a less than dignified display.

He could let loose once he was back in his and Bilbo's chambers later on, but for now, he had to be a stern king. 

Mumbled apologies and 'yes your highness' went through the meeting room and Thorin nodded, his crown glinted in the light and he had made sure that every braid and decoration was as clean and smooth as he could get it, he would not allow disrespect to fall into the heart of one of his council over a simply misplaced bead or crooked braid, plus looking how he did, well not intimidating to those of his company or Bilbo, did give him a powerful appearance, at parties he could let himself go a bit, that was the point of a party, after all, even the king was allowed to enjoy a bit of silly behavior. 

He still remembered his grandfather putting the punch bowl on his head and pretending he was Thranduil! Everyone in the room fell onto their bottoms laughing so hard!

But at meetings and court proceedings he was expected to look as regal as was possible, nothing could be out of place and he had to behave as kingly as possible.

Though that did not stop the queen or royal consort from unruly behavior...most of the time it was of great amusement to the ruling monarch for their spouse to say what the king wished he could and prove just why they had been chosen to rule by their side.

They could be calm diplomats with enough sheer raw power to walk through a room and silence it with their presence alone and twist words to make their opponent give them what they wanted without even knowing they did it till it was too late to act.

But once someone crossed a line they could be as nasty as a dragon with a toothache! Goki got off easily, he had seen many a council member from the time his grandfather ruled walk away with limps and looking like they had faced a balrog head on after they had insulted his grandmother to her face or her much-beloved grandchildren.

A particularly nasty punishment had happened after one had called him as an infant 'elf nose' and his grandmother had broken the offenders in retaliation, then made him run around the maids quarters in his underwear much to the amusement of the ladies in question. 

Yes, before the gold sickness things had been very fun for everyone....idiots notwithstanding.

They would make them fun again, it was already on its way, with his Mizimelûh by his side, their family and friends, things would be better than ever, he was going to be a father and a great uncle, things would be perfect for them all. 

Bilbo rather liked the subtle smile on Thorin's face ...

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting but Fili, you forgot your cloak" came a soft voice from behind them and turning Ori walked inside and handed Fili his abandoned cloak and with a mischievous glint and a surprised squeak from Ori the prince pulled the scribe into a kiss.

"Thank you, my love, I was careless" Fili gave a charming smile and chuckled a bit at his husband's now red face and the councils astonished faces at such a passionate display in front of them.

Thorin was quickly losing the fight with his stomach which was trying to force up a laugh and had to start counting the swirls in Bilbo's crown to keep it down.

Yes, the next months would be very interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to skip a few months in the next chapter..how much should I skip though?


	13. Chapter 13

And before Bilbo knew it three months had passed by and March faded into May and the Shireling was happy to see the startings of grass and flowers beginning to peek through the earth to soak up life-giving sunlight after months of cold slumber.

And with the plants taking root, so did more dreams that told him more about his life here, along with little snippets in the day time.

Slowly but surely the memories were returning, and he was grateful to find that his memories from before were not affected by the new ones forming, it was very strange and even a bit scary, having the knowledge of two lives inside his head.

But more often then not, he found he was more fascinated by the way his stomach had grown, Ori's too since he was now three months and the scribe was now 6 months, babies growing steadily, and much to the expecting couples annoyance, betting pools had gone up with who's baby would kick first or hiccup first.

Seriously? 

Some things truly did never change! 

But it had been pretty funny when Ori got the idea to pretend the babies kicked at the same time and made the betting pool moot on both sides and made it out like he was disappointed that his siblings lost their end of the bet, but Bilbo could see the little smirk on his face.

So he did have a devious side...

Only Thorin and Fili knew the truth about the matter and all four had a good laugh over it and glad it put an end to betting pools for a while, though a new one had sprung up over the genders of the babies and both expecting parents had to go to great lengths to hide their bellies as Oin said the way they carried would show which gender the baby was and everyone was trying to give said bumps curious pokes when they did not run the risk of a wrathful, overprotective father coming down on them.

And Bilbo was also glad that Thorin had shown no interest in ...his right as a husband so to say, he was more then willing to snuggle, kiss and hold the hobbit, but anything more then that and he would quickly stop himself, he did not want to risk the baby at all and at the moment Bilbo did not want to tell him that hobbits could go about their marriage business all throughout pregnancy if they wished, but since he was still getting used to this new world, he was glad he did not have to jump into things like that too fast! 

And it was not a lie that he was nauseated a lot, thankfully no actual throwing up, yet.

He supposed he did not need to be so shy about it, Thorin WAS his husband and the baby had to have gotten into his belly somehow! And he highly doubted it was that mushroom he ate before the ceremony!

He did feel bad for his other self, did something happen to him? Would his other self be fully engaged in his pregnancy? Not having these dark thoughts? Or was he the same as he was? Having to deal with the guilt of the Shire being destroyed? Or were they just two sides of the same coin and they were just becoming one body again? Would the lives of more alternate selves come to him? Force more alternate memories into his head? Worlds where he had died? Worlds where the whole company died? Worlds that had been filled with peace the whole time? Worlds still being torn about by darkness...

Worlds where...

He succumbed to the power of the ring...

A place where his beloved Frodo did not exist...

A place where Thorin was still gold sick...

A place where Smaug could be a good dragon? Now that was a silly thought! 

What if Erebor never fell and needed to be reclaimed? 

What if Sauron never existed? 

What if he had never taken Frodo in? 

That thought made his heart ache more than any other, the old Bilbo, the one that had been content to sit on his bottom and smoke his pipes, going about his dull days under the illusion he was being respectable, that he was happy in stagnation when he was just being dreadfully boring! The old him might not have taken in the boy, it was seeing Thorin, and how he had loved and cared for his nephews, it was seeing that ...that inspired him to do the same as him and take in a child that had no one, that no one else even wanted.

Yes, he grew to love Frodo as his own, but it had taken many long nights of a crying boy mourning his losses, of many a nasty prank, testing Bilbo's resolve, checking if he really wanted him for him and not just to look good for the other hobbits, mud all over the floor, wiping away sadness, getting tears, drool and snot all over his nightgown and robe as Frodo cried till his eyes had no more tears in them to shed and no more strength to scream or wail, till there was nothing left but acceptance and moving forward into the future.

Or what could be called a future...

Pain, death, mutilation and almost dying dozens of times and trying to show some kindness to a creature that he himself had spared and been betrayed for it, but was in a way glad he had spared Gollum, as sick of a thought as it was, he had in the end, destroyed his own self and that horrible ring in one fell swoop, Frodo had made it to the end, and had almost fallen to the ring's influence, he supposed anyone would have, at the very heart of that evil mountain, being at the very spot where that ring was made, with said object being at its full strength and only then did things start to fall apart...

So yes, he was grateful for Gollum's role in things, and he was beyond grateful for Samwise and his own willpower and drive to carry Frodo up that mountain despite also being exhausted, he hoped the lad in the other world was able to live a long and happy life despite Frodo leaving him behind, ringbearers did not need to darken the doorways of a loving family like he had gained in the end. 

He hoped Frodo would find his own happiness as he had in this world, a living dream, yes it had also been dealt it's own dark hand, but, here, there was no war of the ring, Boromir could live on, Frodo could keep his limbs intact, Samwise could get his courage to talk to that little Rosie girl sooner.

Perhaps even Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck could learn some proper restraint...Though he would not be holding his breath for that one! And honestly who was he to judge? Considering he got drunk at his birthday party and had ignored Frodo's warnings to avoid the firework dragon-like any drunk old man would do? He did admire the boy's quick action that kept him from getting a rather nasty head burn because of his silliness.

And here he was, sixty-plus years younger, with the product of more drunkenness on his part, if his dreams were anything to go by, using his lap as a pillow and in the later months, his organs as training dummies, that would be a given considering his or her sire.

He resigned himself to that fate early on

"Are you feeling alright mister Bilbo?" 

Oh right

He was shopping with Ori 

"Yes, I'm alright, just wondering why we are going through all this trouble shopping for all this when we do not even know what the babies are yet, seems to be a waste to me, might as well just pick some neutral items for now and go with more specific things after the births," Bilbo said looking over some Durin blue fabric imagining a pretty blanket made out of it, but also noting some nice green fabric too, perhaps it could be an accent?

"I suppose your right, but it is nice to know what options there are early on I guess.." Ori said, he was looking over yellow fabric, much like the shade Fili liked to wear, so they were thinking the same thing, items colored in the same shade as their loves like to dress in. 

"That's true too, good point" Bilbo admitted smiling, it was nice he had to admit, exploring the shops around Erebor, it was much larger then he expected, and had people of all shapes and sizes, dwarves, hobbits, men and even a few elves could be seen examining the products that the stalls had to offer.

And it was humorous to see many little ones of all kinds running about with mini wooden versions of Orcrist and his own Sting, laughing their heads off at the game. 

Now that he thought about it, Orcrist and Sting did look very similar...they had the same vine design down the blade...perhaps whoever had Orcrist as their sword, had Sting as their dagger? An interesting thought.

Perhaps he would have to see if Lord Elrond in this world had any books on the matter, in a history book maybe? Could find out who owned Sting before the trolls took it and offer them thanks for their blades assistance, even if it was a thanks given at a gravesite, he supposed the owner should know their weapons went to good use in defending Middle Earth from evil.

In more than one version of it 

"How about we head back and show Thorin and Fili what we have so far? Perhaps they can help us figure out designs for the blankets" Bilbo said noting Ori looked tired and was trying to hide a yawn from him. 

"A-alright Mister Bilbo, I'm sure Fili would like that..." Ori smiled and they paid for their fabrics and started headed back to the housing part of Erebor.

Then they heard a scream from behind them 

"YOUR MAJESTIES LOOK OUT!" 

Both expecting parties barely had time to dodge before a pair of throwing knives embedded themselves into the side of the stall they had been in front of just moments ago.

Shouts of angered goers about shot up and calls of "catch them!" "Don't let that assassin getaway!" rang through the shopping center as both Bilbo and Ori were grabbed by a male human, who ushered them out of the chaos and into the safety of the hallway.

"Seems all is not well in these supposed happy times..." the man said looking grim "Where are your partners? I will see you safely to them and then I must be off to see if I can aid in the search" 

"T-thank you kindly sir, they should be in the throne room," Bilbo said more than a bit shook before remembering his manners "what is the name of our rescuer so he may be thanked?" 

"I am Arathorn, and I require no thanks from the ones who helped make a safer world for my son to grow in" the man, now dubbed Arathorn said as he led the two into the throne room much to the shock of the two royal dwarves inside who saw their One's pale appearances and the grim look on the human.

"What happened?!" Thorin shouted running over with Fili at his heels and both quickly started looking their loves over for wounds.

"There was an assassin in the shopping center who tried to get them with some throwing knives, thankfully someone saw the perpetrator and warned them to duck and they were not hurt by the blades and I made sure they made it here unscathed, "Arathorn said calmly despite the tension in the room "The would-be murderer fled, but I will join in on the search to find them and now I bid you a farewell and hope the rest of your day is safe" and with that, Arathron turned on his heel and walked off before any of the four could make a move to thank him further or answer him.

Thorin was the first to recover 

"Let's get back to our room Bilbo, it will be big enough for all of us to fit, including Kili and Tauriel, till this assassin is caught, and we know that no more remain, all of us will stay together in one place where we can keep an eye on each other" Thorin growled out as his eyes took on a stormy appearance much like when he was taken over by gold sickness.

That look scared Bilbo to his core 

Bilbo put his hands on Thorin's arm to try and remove the dark look and was happy to see it lift a bit as Thorin gave his One a gentle smile and gently cup the hobbits cheek "Do not worry my love, you all and the babies will be safe and will be born strong into the world, we will find who did this and they will pay for their attempts to kill innocents...dearly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa wolves have just woke up and they are CRANKY!!! And mama bears will be joining the fray! 
> 
> And I just screwed with the timeline involving Arathorn didn't I? Oh well! 
> 
> Just in case anyone is wondering about the gender betting pool they have going on 
> 
> Nori and Dori: think Ori will have a boy and Bilbo a girl 
> 
> Kili: thinks both will be girls 
> 
> Oin: thinks both will be boys 
> 
> Gloin: both boys 
> 
> Balin: not in on the bet but does think twins will be in there somewhere 
> 
> Dwalin: both girls 
> 
> Bifur: not in on the bet 
> 
> Bombur: bet on twin boys for Bilbo 
> 
> Bofur: a boy for Bilbo and a girl for Ori 
> 
> (I know I said Frodo will be a Bagginshield baby ...but who knows? might give him a twin ...we shall see...SPOILERS) And I do want Bard in here someplace...or do you think two human characters is too much? and I'll let you guess what role I want Bard to have


	14. Chapter 14

The screams filled the room 

Blood was splashed all over the bed and all over Oin who was trying desperately to stem it...

Bilbo's blood

It was too early...

He still had at least 2 months! 

The labor had started early into the night when a dark figure had run up to the couple and before Thorin could react, shoved his hobbit down a narrow stairwell and ran like the coward they were and Thorin shouted for help as he gathered his one into his arms to try and soothe the broken wails...

His One eventually screamed himself hoarse as his face and body went from a healthy pink to a sickly white, his hands clung to Thorin's biceps weakly threatening to drop at any second, the bed was now drenched in red, Bilbo losing more of what he needed to stay alive.

"Hold on, please hold on..."

Was that his voice? That fragile, defeated voice? Not the voice of a proud king welcoming his heir into the beauty of his kingdom with his consort, but a frightened father who was losing his beloved and his child in one fell swoop. 

"I-i Can't..." Bilbo croaked, physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted from his ordeal, the pushing, the blood loss and the undeniable fact their child was dead inside him and his body was attempting to dispose of the corpse like it was nothing more than garbage, his womb betrayed his little one and it was betraying him now as well "I wanted..us to be...happy...but I can't even ...give you this..one....c-child..." 

"You are going to live! I will always be by your side! We will always be happy, with or without children!" Thorin tried to keep his voice steady, to be a tether for his love to cling to, but his voice shook as his eyes flowed with tears "I lost you once...I won't lose you again!!! I refuse to be parted in death once more with you!" 

"G-goodbye ....maybe...n-next ...l-lifetime.."

"BILBO!" 

Thorin gasped as he awoke, his heart pounded in his chest like it wanted to break free from his ribcage and his hair and beard were wet from where his eyes had leaked into it.

Just a nightmare 

The king under the mountain sat up in the bed and soft breathing drew his attention next to him.

Bilbo, his sweet, pregnant and still very much alive Bilbo, was sleeping peacefully next to him, dressed in his soft, light green nightgown that had been specially made to fit over his new shape, his bump had grown even more in the months since that horrible attack and now moved regularly with their energetic baby, seemingly never taking a moment to nap with their carrier.

Thorin gently reached out and pushed a stray curl from his consorts face that was mear inches from being yanked into his slightly open mouth before trailing his hand down to rest on the bump to feel the life inside, soft wiggles were felt under his palm as if the child inside could sense it's fathers distress and was trying to say he or she was alright and growing well with both parents efforts to ensure their health.

He was sure the babe would be a gentle soul, wide-eyed and curious about everything, never hurting anyone or anything with cruel intent or desire to cause suffering.

Thorin shifted, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the spot where the wiggles were strongest and spoke just as softly so he did not rouse his love.

"You come out healthy now, that is a royal command you hear that? Your Amad is working hard for your sake, and I am doing my best to make the mountain safe for you, hope you will forgive me for lying to your other parent for so long, but he knows nothing of the life before this and I hope he never does, I don't want to see him look at me with that pain again in his eyes...I hoped his other self planted that tree and watched it grow with nothing but happiness in his heart as we have planted you so to speak, and will watch you grow with nothing but happiness in our hearts" Thorin gave another kiss as his child shifted as if turning towards him to listen more intently. 

"I did hear your Amad talking a bit to you earlier today, I did not hear much, but I did hear a name and I think it would suit you well going forward..." 

"What do you think of 'Frodo' little one?" 

A soft kick was his answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short ass chapter for sure...but it's just a taste of what is to come
> 
> did you expect THAT little twist? *evil laugh" *gags*


	15. Chapter 15

Thorin felt like he was floating, that was strange, he had felt so cold laying on the snow, but he did not feel anything now, he did feel, a hope, that everyone else survived.

Then a voice sounded next to his..ear? 

It was a soft voice, was it male or female? Was it Either? Thorin did not know, but it was comforting to him, like an old friend.

_ "You have a chance to live a happy life and prevent another tragedy, you will have everything you ever wanted, as will your family and friends, you will even gain the One you were destined to have, just be patient and he too will join you, no one has been replaced, they are just waiting for their other side to complete their form, now wake up, and explore your new life" _ the voice said and Thorin did feel something, a rough but gentle hand go through his, hair? Before he was thrust forward, but it was not a violent feeling and in fact, he landed, oddly it seemed, on his back despite going forward and was now on something blissfully soft. 

"Thorin! Darling, we have to do something about Fili and Kili, they are thrashing around in their rooms making a horrid fuss!" came a muffled voice from his side and the king's eyes snapped open.

That was Bilbo!

Thorin looked around, he was, in Erebor! But it was restored! Not to mention...

Not an open injury to be seen was on him and yanking his nightshirt down he saw a nasty scar on his shoulder and a bit of a stiffness there, but nothing where he had been stabbed by Azog, nor did he have a scar on his foot from where he had been attacked from under the ice, vague flashes of things he did not remember went before his eyes before he stood up to answer the door where more knocking was heard.

Oh...

Bilbo stood before him, hands on his hips like he was a naughty dwarfling who had come to him coated in mud, his hair was pleasantly longer and had a long braid, his braid, waving through his soft curls and was ended in a golden bead, he was even dressed in very dwarven clothing, not as royal as his, but he guessed that Bilbo in any world would not have time for such things. 

Thorin could not stop himself and hugged the hobbit, wishing he could apologize for even more to him, that he could let him know that his dying words had been meant with the most sincerity and not said just for a last-ditch attempt at getting forgiveness. 

A warm chuckle sounded in his ear 

"Silly Dwarf, you can use me as your snuggle toy later, right now our nephews need attention" And with that Bilbo managed to free himself and headed off with Thorin following behind him and Thorin guessed what had happened. 

At least he would not be alone in his confusion 

"I will go in, how about you go see about getting them some tea? perhaps it will help" Thorin hated that he had to find a way to get rid of Bilbo, he wanted to scoop him up, but he needed to talk to Fili and Kili alone.

Bilbo thankfully nodded "alright, hopefully, they will calm down soon, Tauriel wanted to explore the forest with Kili and Ori said he had some kind of business with Fili," Bilbo said before he headed down the hall and Thorin quickly launched inside the room wanting to take full advantage of what little time he might have before the hobbits return. 

The chambers were a fine fit for the princes Thorin noticed...

AKA 

They were a disgusting mess! 

Random weapons and even dishware littered the room as both brothers ran about a bit less subtle about the shock they had awoken to then their uncle had been and Thorin quickly grabbed both boys by their hair and yanked them towards him to silence their squawking.

"UNCLE!!!!"

Both of them cried and started rapidly speaking trying to ask several questions at once and with little breath between sentences.

"SILENCE! I will try and explain..." Thorin was glad that the change in worlds had not dampened his ability to command at least his nephews into being quiet "Seems we have been gifted by the creator with this chance at a new life...I remember hearing them say that we all will come here eventually ...but for now, let us just play along, we seem to have at least some memory of this place to go on, so that means soon we will be just as comfortable here as we were there, perhaps even more so, but I am trusting you both to be quiet! We can't have anyone thinking we have gone suddenly mad, we don't want to live out this 'dream life' in an asylum do we?" 

Both nodded silently 

And not a moment too soon as Bilbo walked through the doorway, a tea tray in his hands and the brothers took a cup each to put something in their mouths besides questions. 

"Well, it seems you two have calmed down, good, I was worried when I heard you shouting," Bilbo said reaching up to touch both princes faces much to their surprise "No fever..." 

Thorin bit back a grin at watching the hobbit fuss over his nephews like an overprotective mother hen and Fili and Kili's attempts to get loose, which turned out to be in vain as for what the hobbit lacked in size and strength he made up for in speed and knowing where weak spots were. 

_ you will even gain the One you were destined to have _

Wait

Bilbo was his One!? 

That would explain a lot ...He would never admit he missed a few clues upon waking...no need to start this new life on a humiliating note after all.

_ Just be patient and he too will join you, no one has been replaced, they are just waiting for their other side to complete their form... _

So 

After someone in the other world died, they came here? Does that mean Bilbo was going to die soon in their old world? He did have that head wound...Not to mention just because he took out Azog did not mean some other goblin or orc did not come up after he had died to take care of his burglar.

But this Bilbo was showing no signs of anything being wrong, so he had not died right after him, that much was clear...

But he would be joining him 

Very soon 

"Hope you both are not coming down with something, you don't have any fever, but it could be something else, is all this wedding confusion getting to you? It's still a month and a half away, besides you both call me uncle already! Nothing is going to change but making it all official" Bilbo said collecting the cups "Perhaps I should tell Tauriel and Ori to just let you both rest for today..." 

"No! No! It's ok uncle Bilbo!" both said in unison 

"We want to do some fun things today, not just be cooped up!" Kili said giving his best fake grin and clapped the hobbit on the back almost toppling him over.

"Well...alright, but you will let me or Oin know if something goes amiss!" Bilbo in a tone that left no room for argument before he left the room.

This was going to be VERY interesting....


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple months were filled with a lot of discomfort with all of the royal family huddled together in the kings chambers, food being brought by Bombur himself, them all not trusting anyone else to provide safe meals, and regularly being updated by Nori and Dwalin to any suspicious activity that he heard inside or outside the mountain.

Mostly just silly gossip and some rude comments from the usual people, nothing that they could issue an arrest over save a few suspicious sounding whispers from those who were now under constant surveillance for any wrong moves.

The assassin had been caught but had helpfully mentioned that there were more then him wanting to get at them all before he had tried to lunge at Tauriel who had been the one to catch him and had gotten a dagger to the neck for his attempt to kill the princess and than the elf maiden herself had joined them in the room for her own safety, she hated it, but after being told that she could better protect the little ones this way she had accepted it with a quiet dignity that even Thorin had to admire. 

Thankfully neither Gimli nor Legolas reported any incidences of trouble with them, so any future attacks would more than likely be focused on only the royal family members who had the ability and right to take the throne should something happen to Thorin and Fili, so they did not have to worry about Dori and Nori, much to Ori's relief.

Admittedly it was not too horrible considering the room was large and could fit the extra beds and other needed items with little issue, but still, having seven people in one room, two of which were heavily pregnant was hard.

Especially since one was ready to pop any day by his species usual gestation and usually left someone up past normal hours just waiting for the peacefully sleeping hobbit to wake and tell them his time had come and for Oin to be fetched.

So there usually was at least one cranky royal that had to be dealt with in the early hours after their dedicated guard watch.

But Oin had assured them that the baby was still high up inside Bilbo and might even make it another month or two since the hobbit was showing no telltale signs of approaching labor except a few false alarms that had been stress-related nausea and discomfort or practice contractions that had not hurt and other than that, was in fact very energized despite how his stomach did not allow for very much activity and had been described by said carrier as like carting around a rather large pumpkin with a sugar high puppy inside it, eager to pop its head out of the top.

It was nerve-wracking for everyone involved

And Thorin hated thinking about how he was glad they were all in one place and the attack happened so early on, as he could not stand the idea of his One so heavily pregnant wandering around when the assassin chose to strike, he might not have been able to dodge the attack, or might have even fallen on top of his bump, even if Bilbo was not very capable of wandering around without needing someones help in standing up first.

The idea of losing his One and his child in one fell swoop still chilled Thorin to the marrow. 

It had been so close to happening, he was brought to this world for a reason, and so many members of his company had joined them already, being just as confused at first as the king and the princes, but soon growing to love this almost perfect life, even if it also had its moments, and Bilbo's other self would soon to be with them! 

He might even wake up in the new world with his belly still round with their baby! That was both an amusing and a horrifying thought since Bilbo might be delighted considering how large hobbit families could get, and he had been an only child...or he could panic and hurt himself or send him into labor unprepared for it.

Ok, now it was more horrifying than anything! 

Is that why they had been brought here? To right the wrongs of the past? To balance out the cruelty that had been dealt to them and others in that other world? To bring some new heroes into the world? Was his son or daughter, or his niece or nephew destined for great deeds? Even with Sauron gone from middle earth, that did not mean all evil had been purged, it would still try and gain footing, and it would need those strong in both body, mind and heart to defeat it, he had learned that much in his two lives.

As much as the king under the mountain was eager to see his child and be a father, not to mention his delight in being a great-uncle, to finally see them face to face, perhaps see a glimpse of who they would be in the future, whether that be a mighty warrior king or a fierce and beautiful shieldmaiden, he wanted the babies to stay in their spots till all the ones who would hurt them and their Amad's had been revealed and justice was served for their crimes against not only the royal crown but against innocent children.

If they had attacked just one of them without anyone dying, then the punishment would have been being branded a traitor, plus being shaved on both their head and face before they were banished, but attempted murder or any other type of bodily harm to a child of any social class.

That meant death 

Even if the child was not a dwarf, if it was attempted by a dwarf or if an alternate species did the crime on Dwarrow soil, the punishment would be the same.

Not that Thorin would not try and have the traitors killed for attempting to harm his consort and nephew-in-law, but Bilbo did not need to know that, he had already thrown a couple of rotten apples out under his beloved's nose during their wedding ceremony! 

He still owed Dwalin a new belt for his part...

"Thorin can you come here and sing to the baby? He is very riled up today" came Bilbo's voice from beside him drawing Thorin out of his thoughts and he turned to face his hobbit in the bed.

Oh, his love looked so tired...

It was no secret that both of their pregnant party members had been feeling exhausted and wanted to spend most of their time in bed or sitting down, not that Thorin or Fili was objective towards this desire at all, both needed their rest, after all, the birth would be hard on Bilbo even with the baby only being half of a dwarf, and Ori's was a full-blooded Drarrow, which could lead to a slew of complications going forward.

So spoiling their loves was a must in both their eyes to make it up to them for everything they had and would go through.

"Of course Bilbo" Thorin had also made a point about referring to Bilbo by his name, as much as he enjoyed calling him by terms of endearment, he knew calling his One by his name was just as important to showing his love and care for him, not to mention he loved how the hobbits face lit up when he called him by his name, not that he could blame him considering things that had passed between them, even if things turned out alright in this world, the pain of both the world he came from and the other mistakes made here, still caused him to feel heavy at times, it could not be helped. 

But it was not important right now

Thorin gently settled near to Bilbo, putting his head as gently as he could on top of the rounded belly and rubbed it on one side earning him a giggle from his consort as it tickled him a bit and offered a soft kiss to said belly as an apology before he began to softly sing to the shifting life under his fingers.

_ Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold. _

The hyper shifts started to calm, something pushed against the dwarf king's hand, whether a foot or a hand, he did not know.

_ The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells. _

Goodness was that a summersault? A naughty child would be born no doubt! Would be following his father into his meetings to prank the high and mighty council members,he could see it now....

_ For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gloaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces, they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon- _

The doors burst open 

"BALROG IN EREBOR!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any ideas for a future hobbit fanfic? I'm open to ideas and thoughts ^^


	17. Chapter 17

BALROG IN EREBOR!

Thorin paled before leaping to his feet and helped his One up and turned to Dis

"Sister! You take the women, children, and anyone who is expecting a child and get them out of Erebor! Take them into Dale and tell Bard that we have a Balrog inside the mountain, and tell him that if he has to drag the priss here by his hair to help, so be it! Also, see if there is some way to summon Gandalf! Any magic that might weaken it will be welcome! That fire demon can't be under the skies but let's not risk its influence spreading!" Thorin barked and somehow managed to gently push Bilbo towards Dis as did Fili to Ori so she could lead them away, but Bilbo was frozen.

No

This could not be happening! 

A balrog?! 

HERE?! 

Not again...there was a Balrog in Moria not here! There couldn't be! 

"I want every available warrior at my disposal!" Thorin kept on as his voice drew Drarrows like moths to bright light and who quickly grabbed whatever weapons they could find and Sting was quickly shoved into Bilbo's hand and a kiss pressed to his forehead by Thorin. 

"Here my One, go with the others into Dale, we all will join you later, I promise," Thorin said softly not really believing himself that he could survive a balrog attack, but he had to have at least some hope that there would be little casualty that night.

Both Ori and Bilbo were shoved out with the crowds being pulled along by Dis who only let go of their hands once they had reached outside, roars echoed though the hallways as the monster looked for fresh blood.

"Quickly now everyone! We can not afford to let their sacrifice be in vain!" Dis commanded, showing she had just as much presence as her brother over a crowd as everyone rushed even faster across the trails.

Soft sobs came from the two who were still behind her, the cries of those who knew that loss was in their future.

Dis bit back her own whimpers, she would not allow them to see her weakness, not now when they needed her to be a pillar for them, her niece or nephew, not to mention her little grandchild would need her to lead their Amad's to safety, so that at least a part of her brother and sons could continue on living in the world. 

She had been so close to losing them during the battle of the five armies, she never wanted to know that pain and feeling of helplessness again...

But here she was, once more leading others away from their loved ones who had been condemned to die by some cruel force.

She would not break 

Her mask would just gain some more cracks 

Every instinct screamed at Bilbo to turn back, to help Thorin, he could tell Ori had the same feeling screaming at him, but as much as they wanted to go help their beloved's they had others to worry about, their babies and their people would need them if no one did make it out of the mountain. 

"Bard and the tr-the elf king will help us right? No one will...will...die right?" Ori stuttered, he did not want to believe that he was going to lose his One, not when they had been so happy, not to mention only months away from welcoming their child, this could not be how it ended! 

"We..we have to trust they will make it out and that at the worst, we will just have to find a new place to go," Bilbo said, already he was becoming tired, but it was not from his pregnancy, he knew that the Shire was lost in this world, he had lost his first home, much how the dwarves had lost Erebor once before, now they might lose it again, it was too much.

But before they could try and comfort themselves further

The ground fell out from under them 

"Uncle, where do you think it went to?" Kili asked, he was holding his bow ready to fire it at the slightest hint of a balrog, but they had not seen even a hint of it, not even the smell of smoke or the feel of a fire demon's presence in the air, it was strange.

"I hear large footsteps in the throne room" Thorin whispered, Orcrist was clutched in his hands, if this was to be his final moments, he would take that thing with him and make sure his people did not lose their home again! 

"On my signal, we attack it with all we have," Thorin said to the large group behind him who all nodded and readied their own weapons.

"One..."

"Two" 

"Three..."

"ATTACK!!!!!" 

They thrust open the large doors to see something they did not expect 

One of the largest mountain trolls they had ever seen was scratching itself with Thror's crown! But the shock did not last long as the dwarves attacked the unwanted guest and the troll was not even a sweat for almost a hundred dwarf men to deal with.

Soon the monster fell and landed with a gross splat on the floor and it's stench quickly assaulted everyone's noses as seven of their party tried to drag the troll outside to dispose of it and it's stink.

"I do not understand uncle" Fili started looking around, half expecting a balrog to pop out of the wall, but nothing happened "what kind of idiot mistakes a mountain troll for a balrog?" 

Thorin's face was blank for a moment before it twisted into anger as he relized what had just happened.

"Someone who wants to separate us from our Ones!" Thorin ran for the gates, feeling like a complete fool and hoping that nothing had happened yet.

"Mister Bilbo are you alright!?" Ori cried as he tried to help Bilbo up

"Yes, yes, now hush, do not pull on my arm please, it hurts! Let me rest a moment" Bilbo said gently pulling his arm free from the scribes grip and rubbed his now throbbing back and bum from where he had slid down the hillside, thankfully neither of them had smashed into any trees or rocks, but the ride down had been a huge fright and now both of them were sore, even more exhausted and in great need of a warm bath.

"Think we can make it into Dale from here?" Ori asked rubbing bump to try and calm the rapidly kicking dwarrow baby, no doubt as scared as its parent was. 

Bilbo took note that his child was only mildly moving, which worried him a good bit.

"Ah! There you are highnesses! Gave us all a fright" Came a voice from beside them and they turned to see Roki come out from the trees, he had a few weapons strapped to his person as did three other dwarves who came out from behind him.

"Is the battle over already?" Ori asked hopefully 

"Not yet I'm afraid, but the king told us to help you all into the city and we luckily saw your fall and came to find you, now let's go before something else happens," Roki said slowly approaching the pregnant ones who still were sitting on the ground.

Bilbo did not like this at all 

"O-oh I don't think I can move...I am feeling very poorly, I think my baby might be trying to come!" Bilbo said trying to sound as frantic as he could, he was in fact, not in labor, but something about this situation did not feel right to him and he did not want to go anywhere with that group of dwarves! 

"You are giving birth now?" Roki asked slowly stopping his approach and Bilbo was glad Ori had chosen to kneel next to him instead of going forward. 

"I think so..." Bilbo said giving what he hoped was a convincing bit of acting as he let out a pained noise and clutched his bump curling in on himself, he hated having to scare Ori with his act, but it was unavoidable.

Then Roki smirked and drew his blades 

"Well, suppose that's a good thing, will save me the trouble of cutting you both open!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Roki is a fucked up piece of shit! 
> 
> And the expecting fathers are NOT going to be a happy camper when he finds out the plans of this jackass! 
> 
> What do you think Thorin and Fili should do to him? All for hearing all the horrid SAW-esqe punishments you want to toil out! 
> 
> And as always if you have any thoughts, questions, ideas for this or a future story let me know in the comments, I read every one I get and love getting them


	18. Chapter 18

"So you were behind those attacks!" Bilbo did not want to shout but after everything that had happened that night, he felt entitled to a little noise! Not to mention it added to his performance.

"That foolish dwarf did not understand that I meant to just kidnap you two till you got far enough along to where a somewhat fully formed child could be delivered...good thing that fool is no longer on this earth did not need him ruining my plans" 

"What plans?" Bilbo asked hoping Roki would keep talking and give him and Ori some time to recover from the fall.

Luck was on their side thankfully

"You should know, as consort to the king," Roki said spitting out the word 'consort' like it was a dirty word "that divorce and remarrying are pretty much unheard of in our culture, usually only happening if one is abusive, but it is not seen as taboo to remarry if there are children involved, so all I need is for just one of those brats to survive long enough for a proper noble dwarf to marry either the king himself or the crown prince" 

"And I'm guessing one from your line is 'proper'?" Ori said giving a glare that Bilbo never thought he would see on the sweet scribes face.

"Of course" Roki gave another grin, exposing hideous teeth that looked more like rotted wood then actual teeth. 

"And just how do you plan on explaining coming back with two bloody babies, one possibly....dead....with us being found cut open?" Ori asked, now knowing that something was screwy with the balrog situation since he did not seem worried about either royal dying any time soon, much less both of them from a fire demon attack. 

"What do you think that landslide was for? I just have to say you died in the fall, but I was just in time to save the babies from dying inside you and did what was necessary, that will, with no doubt, make my relatives a shoo-in for next royal spouse!" Roki advanced on Ori, no doubt planning on killing him first since he thought Bilbo would be in too much pain from his supposed labor to attack him.

Think again, you nutter! 

Bilbo saw a rock next to him and snatched it up, he wondered for a moment were Sting fell to just in case they ran into other problems, but that would be an issue for afterward, the hobbit threw the stone and despite his weakened state, the stone hit home and Roki fell to the ground whimpering and Ori took that moment to launch his own attack.

Ori pulled out one of his knitting needles from his coat pockets and when Roki lunged at the scribes legs, trying in vain to hurt the expecting dwarf for the rock to the head that Bilbo had given him, said dwarrow plunged the knitting needle right into Roki's eye, blood spurting out of the wound like a small fountain and the traitor fell to his knees and then to his side clutching the injury/.

"RAAAAAAAAARG! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH AS PAINFUL AS POSSIBLE!" Roki shrieked loudly as if he was not planning on doing that anyway with his sick plan for their babies, Bilbo smirked at the sight of the treacherous drarrow on the ground before getting to his feet as best he could, using the rock wall for support.

"Are you ok to walk? You are-" Ori started, gently reaching for the hobbit to support him if need be, but Bilbo just took his hands and gently put them over Ori's own belly.

"I'm not in labor, yet, I was bluffing to see if that arse would show his true colors" Bilbo explained quickly as the other dwarves with Roki ran passed them to tend to their leader's wounds, temporarily forgetting about the two of their would-be-victims for the moment.

They saw their chance and took it 

Both ran into the darkened forest as fast as their bodies would allow till their tired legs and feet made them both stop.

"Should we try and get back into Erebor?" Ori asked as they crouched behind a large boulder, they knew they had to keep moving someplace despite how tired they both felt and how sore everything was, that distraction would only last so long, they could take Roki to wherever and then send one or two of their group into the woods to catch the escapees.

Bilbo's lower back in particular was throbbing and felt tight, but he could ask Thorin for a back rub later when they were safely back inside and the traitors in the dungeons.

"No, they most likely will suspect us trying to go back to where Thorin and Fili are and will try to cut us off, we need to head into Dale as planned, there we can meet up with Bard and explain the truth of what is going on, then we can head home with the others, it will be best to travel back with a crowd, now that we know to keep an eye out for any more landslide traps that they might have set" 

Ori nodded and they both stood back up to start the trek into Dale 

Fili was ready to murder 

So was Thorin

When they caught the fool who tried to distract them all with a mountain troll, there would be severe punishment! They better PRAY that their Ones were not hurt, or they would be taking every single bruise and scrape out on their hides! With Intrest! 

"Hope they made it into Dale with the others," Fili said as he handed Kili one of his own knives to use just in case they ran into problems on the way into the city. 

"If not we will find them, it has not been too long so I hope nothing has happened since they started their journey," Thorin said clutching Orcrist tighter, wishing he had something other then that trolls corpse to use it on, and he hoped that he would soon, the king under the mountain was going to hunt down the ones behind this trick and make them bow and kiss their One's feet! And then let Tauriel kill them as indignified as she saw fit! Thorin admitted his niece in law had fabulous ideas when it came to dealing with that one assassin before they actually did find the culprit.

He would not say that to her in public of course, but the months stuck in a room did make the two of them closer, so well he could not publicly at that moment forgive the elf for what happened in the past, but in private he could offer his niece her proper praise.

"Are you sure you are alright?" 

"Yes, I am fine Ori, just some mild back pain, it's normal after what we just went through" Bilbo assured him, he hated that the young dwarf was even more paranoid after the hobbit had a particularly bad spasm and clutched his back to try and sooth it, perhaps before they headed home, Bard could spare a couple of chairs for them to sit in for a little while, just till they got some proper energy back.

"I found them!" 

Well, speak of the ring wraths....

Bard ran over to the duo and Bilbo was glad to see that even after becoming king, the bowman was still dressed in sensible clothing, the man started looking the two over for injury as a couple of other menfolk, including Bards own daughter Sigrid followed behind the king of Dale at his call. 

"Are you and your little ones alright? I heard of the landslide and managed to start a search party to look over the spot, but we did not see anything but some blood, where is the wound?"   
"We are fine, thank you, Bard, it was not our blood you saw, though we would not be opposed to a proper seat to rest on! It has been a bit of a walk" Bilbo chuckled trying to lighten the air.

"Not your blood?" Bard questioned as he led them over to, thank goodness, a bench! 

"I gave one of those traitors a good old eye full when he tried to attack us!" Ori proudly stated grinning at the memory. 

"That should make them easy to track then" Bard nodded "I will find Thorin and inform him that you made it here safely, for now, I will let Sigrid lead you over to a proper spot to rest that is not so exposed, my home is not far from here" 

"We are thankful to you Master Bard" Bilbo smiled and got to his feet...

Before a pain struck down his spine and radiated to his stomach where it tightened like someone was trying to crush him with a belt, and he was forced to his knees clutching his hurting stomach and cries of surprise came from around him.

"I-is it?" came Ori's voice 

"Yes, it seems we are staying in Dale for longer than expected..."


	19. Not a chapter (RANT on "Ron the death eater" trope)

I am working on the next chapter, don't worry (trying to make a good birth scene is ...yikes...) not to mention the sequel to "battle of the mind and the heart" will be one it's way soon, but I do have something I want to say below (you can skip if you want but I am just curious about what others think ) 

Why do so many people make Dain a bad guy? He was awesome in the movie! He even called Thranduil a "pointy-eared princess" ! He was cool and badass! Yet I constantly see him portrayed as this usurping pervert! He has his own army in the iron hills, why would he want Thorins? He only took the throne because there were no other options! And PERVERT? When does he do anything perverted in the film!? He smacks away orcs with a Warhammer and insults the elf king and has a nice conversation with Thorin during his fighting and from what I know from the book he was perfectly fine around Bilbo, he even says this in the book

Dain (to Bilbo): "Yet even though you were willing to lay aside all your claim, I should wish that the words of Thorin, of which he repented, should not prove true: that we should give you little. I would reward you most richly of all."

does that sound evil or perverted to you?

the same thing with Thror and Thrain and even Thorin himself, none of them are evil! (those rings of power they had are known for making people wacko and the Arkenstone itself might also have had some evil magic around it too (plus Smaugs influence over the treasure, Bilbo even says the mountain has a sickness over it ) So Thorin got triple wammied 

I have seen a lot of anti-bagginshield people say that the ship is abusive, despite the fact that every instance of abuse that happens is under the gold sickness (well before he was just rude ) when dragon sickness is on the mountain, plus the Arkenstone's own possible dark magic 

I do not agree with abusive relationships! not at all! And I do not think Bagginshield is one, Thorin was SICK, This is what a lot of people do not seem to understand and say that the gold sickness is no excuse for what he did to Bilbo 

well let me explain it this way

how many times in your own life have you thought to yourself "I want to teach that person a lesson" or even said to your own sibling "I'm going to KILL you!" After they take something of yours OR break it? Or if one of your best friends betrayed you for something? Feels bad huh? But it's not like you would ACTUALLY hurt someone right? Unless...say you were under the control of a MAGICAL ARTIFACT that removed all sense of self and those barriers that keep you from acting on your negative feelings? Now imagine that during this time, when all inhibitors are taken off, someone who you looked at as your friend, gave away a prized possession of yours and in your eyes, betrayed your friendship and spat on it, now what would happen? 

I think every.single.one of you would have acted as Thorin did, I hate people thinking to themselves "well I would have never gotten sick! I would have never hurt Bilbo! Thorin is an evil asshole!" 

get that head out of your ass! 

it's the same with the Armin and Shinji haters, they act like they would be the perfect badasses who would have killed titans/gotten into the EVA with no issues 

yeah, they don't go super Saiyan on bad guys like other characters...but people bitch about those characters too! 

I think Armin and Shinji are pretty realistic ! they have been through hell and freeze up at times as normal humans would ! and yet YOU think you would be some badass and go into a robot that forces you to feel pain every time it's damaged? 

or fight huge monsters that want to freaking EAT you?

and like suntaeil on YouTube said....

he is a fourteen year old boy who was forced to get into a robot by his dad who abandoned him until now after his wife's death. Not to mention, the people around him are like strangers. He is put into the care of an emotionally unstable alcoholic adult who constantly tells Shinji to just man up and deal with it, 

and a girl who was raised with the mindset of "I must be the best, no matter what" who hates Shinji with serious anger issues(but, she does have a crush on Shinji), and a teenage clone of his dead mother with an emotionless angel soul. He sees a random gigantic monster flying around the brand new ghost of a city he was just sent to live in, 

with nukes crashing. Then he meets his dad for the first time(he turns out to be the ultimate major douchebag of a dad) and the dad tells him to fucking get into this robot to FIGHT THE MONSTER whilst everyone else is guilt-tripping Shinji with the half-dead bandaged albino he saw for a split second on the streets. But he doesn't know that the robot he's piloting forces him to feel pain whenever it gets hurt! AHA, NO ONE TELLS HIM! 

Oh but wait, one day he finds a boy. The boy gives him unconditional love and support, that he has never had in his life before and yearned for! He falls in love with the boy, but youknowbecauseeverythinghastogowronginshinji'slife Shinji finds out this boy is an angel and must kill him to save the world that has forsaken him. Everyone expects the main character in a Shounen to face near-death situations, rise up with newfound power and the determination to keep moving on forward and get back each and every time they fall down

and Armin who lost his parents, his grandpa, his home is constantly called a big baby by "fans" 

well how would YOU feel if you lost so much? at the age of fucking TWELVE?! then you join the military to support your friend and then start seeing your fellow comrades who you trained with start to get eaten alive or crushed or other awful things? I think you would freeze too! not to mention Armin DOES try and reach out for Eren to help him! and even managed to bring Eren out of his mind control dream!

and Armin's brain has helped out in situations and he is the one who figured out the female titan's identity and did several other useful things over the course of the story!

YOU pieces of shit would have just frozen up and got your asses eaten! or joined the military police so you could laze around and be respected for it!

The same thing with people who hate on Erwin for being with Levi (I am also a Eruri fan ) and I HATE it when LevixEren fans start out a fanfic with Levi CHEATING on Erwin and then ERWIN is made out to be a bad guy! Like it's HIS fault...then they pull him doing something mean out of their ass to "prove" the cheating was okay! UGGGHH...you want us to root for a pairing that begins as CHEATING?! 

Sorry about the rant but this drives me NUTS!


	20. Chapter 20

Bilbo hated being carried around

But he supposed in this instance he did not have much of a choice if he did not want to risk the baby being born into his pantleg from even more walking and running, he had already heard horror stories of that happening! 

Bell Gamgee's waters had burst with one of her first little ones in his garden, then she had quipped that the baby just wanted to help their papa water the flowers.

And Bilbo had just fainted at the sight of the pinkish fluid and Bell had managed to walk herself over to her midwife's house which was thankfully nearby.

Only now Bilbo had no fainting option for this time

Bard ran for his house, being as gentle as he could not wanting to jostle the pregnant hobbit anymore than was necessary for a quick arrival to the home and pushed open the door with his foot and walked inside, Sigrid at his heels, they left Ori with a guard to wait for Thorin and Fili, not wanting to stress him out more with having to witness what was going to happen, they did not need a premature labor on top of a hopefully full-term one.

The bowman gently settled Bilbo onto the bed and turned to his children at the doorway to the bedroom.

"Alright, Sigrid, grab me as many towels as you can find and a warm blanket, Bain, you can heat up some water and also get some cold water as well, Tilda, you keep an eye out for the dwarf king, take the dagger by the door just in case, do not let anyone but the king or one of the princes inside, and shout if you see any signs of trouble," Bard said and the children quickly moved to obey their fathers commands.

"Are you going to find Oin or one of Dales midwives?" Bilbo asked he was not in too much pain, yet, that spasm he got was pretty bad though "And sorry about your coat" the hobbit apologized seeing the reddish marks on the sleeve of Bard's jacket and feeling stickiness between his legs, that meant he really was having the baby that night.

Bard just shrugged and took off the jacket and tossed it to the side "do not worry about it, it's just an old coat, not your fault and I don't think I should leave you here alone, Sigrid did help me deliver her siblings, but I don't want her doing it by herself and Oin could be all the way back in Erebor still" 

"You delivered all your children?" Bilbo asked wanting to try and distract himself 

"Yes, my wife only trusted me to help her with them, it was scary with Sigrid, I wanted to get help, but with the knowledge she trusted me to help her bring our children into the world safely...it meant more to me than anything" Bard smiled softly at the memory and Bilbo also found himself smiling at the content look on his friends face, he did trust Bard to help him.

Bain ran in carting a steaming pot of water and set it down and ran back out to grab the drinking water 

"What is the hot water for?" Bilbo asked curiously 

"Well if your little one arrives quickly since I'm not sure how hobbit or dwarven births go, it's there to clean him or her up, it should be cooled enough to not be harmful by the time they arrive, plus if he has to keep reheating it, it will keep him distracted from getting scared and help him feel useful" Bard explained and pat his boy's head when he ran back in with the cold water "Thank you, why don't you keep watch with Tilda for a while? I'll call you if we need anything else" 

Bain just nodded and went to help his sister outside 

"Father I have the towels and blankets," Sigrid said walking in and setting the items on a chair nearby.

"Thank you, Sigrid, now all we can do is keep him comfortable as possible till he feels he is ready" Bard smiles 

"It's not too bad yet, I think we still-" Bilbo started before he heard the door slam open and booted footsteps run for the bedroom.

"BILBO!" 

"Thorin! You made it and you are alright!" Bilbo exclaimed happily as he accepted a hug from his dwarf.

"Yes, everyone is alright, it was just a mountain troll, nothing that could not be handled, Fili went to find Ori and Oin will be here soon to help," Thorin said gently stroking Bilbo's hand.

"Good, I'm glad everyone is alright, things are not bad right now, Bard and his children have been very helpful, but I have to tell you right now, it's Roki, he is the one who unleashed the troll into the mountain, him and a few other dwarves, they wanted...to take the babies, he even planned on cutting Ori open! Since I was faking I was in labor...at that moment...he wanted to use them to-" Bilbo found himself interrupted by pain and bit back a wince, trying to not alarm Thorin.

Failed mission 

"What is it?! Is it coming this moment??? BARD!!!! OIN!!!" Thorin bellowed, almost shaking the whole house with its force and making a dog outside start to howl, lovely.

"Thorin! I am fine, it was just a single contraction, it smarted a bit, but it was nothing I can't handle" Bilbo had to fight against rolling his eyes, perhaps Oin was right about Thorin being the one who needed the drugs. 

"You bellowed your royal highness?" Bard said obviously biting back his own smirk as he walked in with Oin at his heels and actually did grin when Thorin shot him a glare that could have killed an oliphant.

"Enough you two..." Oin grumbled as he made his way to the bed to look Bilbo over "I would have much rather you do this inside Erebor, but I suppose I can't ask the little one to stay put after what it has been through tonight, anyone would revolt against that" 

"Yes, well falling down a steep hill and having to deal with a barrel of crazy does that" Bilbo deadpanned as Oin's eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something, but Thorin beat him to it.

"YOU FELL DOWN A HILL!?" 

"Oh, dear..." 

Once Oin had threatened to shove some calming but foul-tasting medicine into Thorin's mouth to shut him up, the king under the mountain chose to just sit next to his hobbit and hold his hand well they waited for their child to make an appearance.

The medical Dwarf gently checked Bilbo's progress and ignored the blush and the glare he got from his searching around to monitor how far in things were.

"You seem to be progressing well, your water has broken, correct?" At the nod Oin made a few other hmm's and got off the bed "rest well you can laddy, when you feel you're ready, we can set you up and help the baby forward, now I'm going to see to Ori outside and make sure we don't have any issues with him tonight, but Bard says he knows what to do and that he will let me know when your little one is coming, alright?" 

Bilbo just nodded and turned onto his side so he was facing Thorin, looking into the blue eyes that had stolen his heart in both worlds, that had once been darkened by sickness, that he had been so happy to see clear once again, then had felt like his heart had been ripped out when they had closed for what he thought would be forever, that he would never see anything like them again, only to come to this world, and find it had turned out almost perfectly for them both, but he was not this Thorin's One.

He had stolen someone else's happy life! The one who this Thorin was going to have children with, the one who had saved little May Gamgee from drowning, the one who's memories were being forced into his head every time he shut his eyes.

He could not

Would not lie anymore

Thorin did not deserve to be tricked by him again 

"My-er-Thorin...there is something I need to confess, I will understand if you're angry with me, if you do not want to see me again, but, I'm not who you think I am.." Bilbo closed his eyes, he hated how thick his tongue felt like his mouth had suddenly become both too wet and too dry at the same time like clay had been stuffed into it "The place I came from, is not here-I-" the hobbit felt two calloused fingers go up against his lips and a soft shush came from in front of him forcing his eyes, now filled with tears, open.

"I know, we both are in the same boat my Mizimelûh, I'm so happy you have finally joined me, it's what I have wanted for so long" Thorin smiled, eyes also getting misty, his Bilbo was here with him! Oh there was so much he wanted to ask him, if he had a long and happy life, if he had another One in the other place, children, friends, but remembering the old and tired look that he had seen months back, the king guessed his beloved had a much darker tale to tell. 

Bilbo stared at him, eyes and mouth open, the growing contractions not even registering in his mind as it was trying to process what he had just heard, this Thorin was the one he had seen die? He had come here too? When? How? Did the others who died come here? Were they here now? That meant Balin, Fili, Kili, Ori, Oin and perhaps even Bard himself all knew! 

"But the original ..." Bilbo started but was once again shushed 

"This happy life is ours, no one has been replaced, we just are molding back into one, like a cracked gem being reformed, just rest," Thorin said smiling softly trying to sooth his hobbits fears, he did not need any more stress, not now, they could talk about it all once they were back in Erebor with their child.

But for now, they had to wait

Bilbo smiles "I am glad you are here with me" 

"You were with me during my pain, laying on the cold snow, only now we will have a much happier ending, a reward for our pain" Thorin smoothed out the blankets and rested a hand on top of the bump, feeling it shift and ripple under his fingers "I want to know all about your life, what happened back there, once you are safely back in our home and with our little one in your arms of course" 

"I promise, I will tell you everything, and I have a feeling you will be meeting someone who gave me a purpose in that life very soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no baby this chapter, the next one I promise!


	21. Chapter 21

The soon to be parents took the time given to them before the birth to settle down on the bed for a good rest to prepare for what was going to happen, Bilbo pressing his bare feet against Thorin's socked ones, it was a warm, familiar feeling, along with the large, sturdy body that curled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his belly to softly rub the bump, hoping it would somehow soothe the cramping that his One was feeling there.

A few hours passed by and soon the sun started to peek over the hill and Thorin cracked his eyes open at the feeling of comforting warmth on his eyelids and smiled remembering what day it was and lifted up onto his elbow and leaned over to kiss Bilbo's head.

"Happy Birthday my One..." Thorin whispered smiling as he saw slits of color that opened all the way to show emerald orbs that slowly blinked away lingering tiredness still left in them.

Bilbo looked up at his husband and smiled back "Seems we will both be getting and receiving a gift on this day" 

"A very special, big present, that will be adored by all who know them," Thorin said petting the Shirelings' curls and taking a moment to fondly stroke the marriage braid and gently push it behind the pointed ear earning a blush from the owner. 

"Yes, I hope that will-ouch!" Bilbo winced at the particularly strong cramp that went through his back and radiated to his belly were it tightened even more than before, he also felt a shift from inside that signaled his child was moving down that signaled one thing to him.

It was time 

Oin and Bard came running at the cry of pain and both moved to prepare the room for the delivery.

"Thorin, move me to the floor, I don't want to ruin the bed" Bilbo requested only to catch Bard's confused look out of the corner of his eye "I know you do not care, but I care, besides it will make an upright birth a bit easier, since I can grip the wooden floor better than cloth sheets" 

Thorin did not like the idea if his face was anything to go by, but he did as he was asked and helped Bilbo get to his feet and over to where Oin had settled a pillow for him to sit on.

"AHH!" 

"Oh, Thorin I'm sorry! did I step on your bad toe?" Bilbo apologized as he was settled to the floor and on the pillow by his husband and could feel Thorin shaking his head behind him.

"No, there is a nail sticking out of the wall and it stabbed me in the rear" Thorin confessed going red as he did his best to hold Bilbo in a position that was comfortable for them both, the dwarf king was on his knees, the pillow offering some support to them, Bilbo's back pressed up against his chest where he could have some support, Thorin's arms wrapped around the hobbits chest from under his armpits and Bilbo had his hands resting on the dwarfs thighs, Oin was setting out some towels under the Shireling and was periodically checking to see if anything was amiss. 

Bilbo was glad he wore a long tunic that night, it was preserving any dignity he had left! 

Bard also came and went, sometimes even taking over Thorin's position so the king could move around and help move Bilbo into more comfortable positions when he felt he needed to, or at the moments when the hobbit wanted Thorin to be facing him.

It was very uncomfortable, it felt like he had an orc squishing his stomach really hard, it forced air out of the hobbits lungs and exhausted him, even more, each time, plus it seemed like he could not find the perfect position, but he guessed that it was just because he was in no position to be comfortable considering he was pushing out another life.

Then he felt it

"ARG! IT BURNS!" it was the worst thing he had ever felt! And he once had Lobelia bite him on the arm when they had still been fauntlings! 

"Oh, there is the little head!" Oin announced smiling a bit gently cupping the babes head as it made its way into the world.

"Does not feel little!!!" Bilbo snarled to which Oin just chuckled used to being bit, scratched and screeched at by parents and babies alike, a little bit of hissing was nothing to him.

"Yes, it usually is the head that causes the most fuss during delivery from the mum," Oin said patting Bilbo's knee.

"I am not a mummy!" 

"Yes, and the sky is green" 

"Do not start wi-" 

"Seems the little one will have his highnesses hair!" Oin announced as the head popped free and Bilbo almost slumped against Thorin in relief from the pressure and burning sensation, his legs felt like they had turned into mush and were now shaking, only remaining in position from Thorin's help and some force that he did not know he had, he was so close...

"One more push should do it" Oin said giving a gentle pull to the baby to help ease some of the burdens on the hobbits body and with one more push a tiny baby was in the healers hands and he quickly got to work clearing the face off with a towel and with a couple of little grunts from the little body, a full lunged unhappy wail erupted "got a little lad with the kings lungs and temper that's for sure!"

"We are all doomed..." Bilbo deadpanned but was smiling as he was handed the newborn and the new parents took in their son's appearance.

Soft black hair like Thorin's, but he could tell it would soon develop a curl after it was properly dried, a button nose buried itself into Bilbo's chest and gave another half-hearted wail before calming down once the baby seemed to realize he was warming up and was near his parents, small, hairless feet also tried to curl into their Amad's tunic and time would tell if they would remain so, or would develop thick fur and pads.

Thorin was in awe of the small form clutched in his consorts arms, Bilbo's legs had finally given up the fight and the hobbit had fallen into him, thankfully only tired, Thorin held him close and protectively, the thick cord was still connecting the baby to his One, Oin said it was unwise to cut it too soon, the same thing with bathing the babe too soon.

But despite being coated in blood and other fluids from Bilbo's insides, Thorin was already in love with the tiny creature that now was staring right at him with eyes that mirrored his own, resting its head on his consorts breast to listen to his heart, the king was so busy admiring the warm scene that he did not register when Oin had moved to his side and held out a pair of scissors till he was poked with them.

"Want to do the honors? I think it's about time he truly became one with the world" Oin asked smiling at him, this was one of the best parts of his job, seeing tough and hardened warriors who had seen so many horrors, being so in love with some little stranger who could not even speak yet and allowing themselves a calm moment with the one they loved and their new addition.

"I-I can? What if I do it wrong?" Thorin asked, he did not want to risk hurting his son or Bilbo by cutting in the wrong place, but all he got was a soft chuckle from the healer.

"I'll help you laddy, but babes and their birth givers are made of tougher stuff then that just so you know,I have seen women drop their babes in fields picking food and try to keep at it!" And with that said, Thorin made quick work of freeing his son from the cord and Oin had him hold the little dwobbit once the baby had been properly wrapped in a blanket, so Bilbo would be able to focus on finishing the process of birth so they could all get some much-needed rest.

Thorin could not believe something could be so tiny, it was like his arms encased the newborn to where the child almost seemed to disappear, a small yawn from the baby had Thorin smiling even wider, oh yes, this little one already had him at its beck and call! And he found himself not minding it one bit, but a confused noise made him turn to where Oin was feeling around in a place that Thorin did not want to think about someone else enjoying the view of.

"Hm, that is strange..." Oin mumbled looking confused which worried both Bilbo and Thorin.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Bilbo asked, was he going to die after everything that had happened? 

"There is another baby in here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is kinda funny how Tolkien said that Frodo WAS going to be Bilbo's son, but he changed it because he could not see him letting his child go on the dangerous adventure...like what does Frodo being his son change about their relationship? Bilbo still seemed to love him a lot (and looked heartbroken that Frodo had to take on the journey ) (though do take note I have only seen the movies, so take in mind that is the only version of Frodo and Bilbo that I know of so far till I rent the books again from the library ) and cried that he was sorry for everything, I think that is an interesting line
> 
> not to mention Bilbo was OLD at this point in time (yes the ring slowed his physical aging but he did say he FELT stretched out and was still mentally decaying if his forgetting his own birthday (despite it most likely having been planned for weeks), but still seemingly remembering the Erebor quest almost perfectly is anything to go by (dementia anyone?) he most likely knew he could not stop Frodo even if he did try his hardest, everything was against him at this point from stopping what was going to happen, so he did not exactly give Frodo a giant middle finger just for being his nephew and not his son like it seems the author was implying...

A-Another baby?! 

Twins were UNHEARD of in dwarven culture! Most families were lucky if they had one baby in their lifetime! Now he would be blessed with two at the same time? The king under the mountain wanted to both kiss all over his hobbit for gifting him in such a way, and pass out from his brain not quite being able to handle what he just heard.

"Bard! Take the newborn so Thorin can keep supporting Bilbo" Oin commanded and Bard went over to Thorin, who reluctantly handed his son over, as much as he wanted to hold the infant longer, his One and his other child needed him, and he knew that Bard would sooner eat one of his own arrows before he allowed harm to come to a child and the soft look he gave the infant once he was handed over only supported that fact.

Thorin went back to supporting Bilbo now that his arms were free and whispered encouragement into the Shirelings ear "Just as before, my One, you can do it" 

"I must do it if I ever wish to see our second child! Not exactly a choice" Bilbo quipped more than a little irritated by this point "Of course you just had to out plant your kin when it came to this!" 

Thorin really did try to bite back his laugh 

Bilbo ended up giving him a good poke in the gut for it

Worth it 

"Alright, enough of your wed bliss silliness! We have another baby to deliver!" Oin said and put a new towel under Bilbo to replace the bloodied one. 

Bard sat down at the table and shifted the babe into a more comfortable spot in his arms, it was amazing how small the newborn was, all of his children, despite poor times, had always been normal sized at birth, but this tiny thing, it's little head fit in the Bowmans hand with room to spare, but had all the features of a healthy, full-term child. 

Big, blue eyes stared sleepily up at him as if trying desperately to stay away to greet his sibling, but quickly losing the battle after the insane night he had been forced to be a part of and less then ideal birth.

Then again Bard guessed no birth went exactly to plan

Though he did learn that getting peed on was pretty much a tradition with his kids after their births.

Thankfully this little one seemed more interested in getting to sleep over using his impromptu cradle as a toilet.

He did not need that tradition passed on with other people's children! 

"Is that the baby Da?" Tilda asked softly having been relieved of her 'guard duty' by her older sister for the time being and went over to her father to inspect the bundle in his arms.

Bard nodded and smiled at his daughter and gently, as to not disturb the infant, shifted the babe to where the young girl could see him better "Yes, well, one of them at least, his sibling should be along shortly" 

Tilda gasped softly, her face lighting up "two babies?" 

"Yes, there are going to be two of them, and I do think that they will be staying here for another couple days at least so they and their parents can recover, having a baby is hard work for all involved" 

"I will do my best Da, to make sure the babies are safe" Tilda stated proudly, putting her hands on her hips and attempted to stand taller which only earned her a chuckle from her father and brother, but a good natured one. 

"We will have to be quiet, they will all need rest and time to themselves, so no popping in at random to poke at the babies, alright?" 

"Of course da" 

Another high pitched squeal erupted from inside the bedroom, a signal that the second child was just as healthy as its brother.

"The other baby is here da!" Tilda grinned 

"That's right, now we just have to wait for Oin to come to get us so this little one can meet his sibling alright?" Bard said not wanting to just walk in knowing that everyone was bound to be tired and the room would need to be sorted before he let his daughter go inside so she would not see a bloodied mess.

A few more moments passed before Oin walked out, his outer coat was gone and he looked like his beard had been grabbed, but he was smiling "I think we should reunite the brother and sister now" 

Bard just nodded and walked inside, Tilda at his heels.

Bilbo was laying on his side, looking pale, but triumphant, another little bundle up against his chest, this baby looked even smaller than her brother, but not unhealthy, she was fairer haired then her brother and had her eyes closed so he could not tell who's eyes she had gotten, Thorin was also on the bed, but was kneeling so he could look over his One to take in his own daughters appearance.

The bowman set the boy down next to his sister and both babies as if sensing the presence of the other, curled towards each other till their heads touched.

"Already so close" Thorin smiled and reached to stroke both babies cheeks earning him a coo from both "You gave me a great gift, greater than any treasure" 

Bilbo nodded, too tired to even talk, his whole body felt sore, he wanted to go right to sleep just like the babies had, but he found he could not keep his eyes off of them, it felt so strange, he had never thought he would ever really be a parent, Frodo had always been his nephew, not his son, no matter how much he had loved him, he was someone else's, it had not been fair what had happened to him, but now, looking at that little face next to him, he knew things had changed. 

"Hello, my dear Frodo..." 

All he got was a sweet yawn in response, but Bilbo was more than happy to count both children's fingers and toes, overjoyed to see they had all their digits intact.

"If you like it..." Thorin said from behind him, sounding a bit hesitant at first "Since our boy has a hobbitish name, can I pick a dwarvish name for our girl?" 

"Of course my love" Oh Bilbo would never get tired of calling Thorin that 

"My grandmother's name was Thora, do you think that would suit her? She was kind, but could box anyone's ears who opposed her, even my grandfather" 

"It is a lovely name, it would be good for her to be named after a strong dwarrrowdam" Bilbo smiled and continued to look over his children before his body finally gave in to the sleep it needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people will complain about my "Bard would sooner eat an arrow before allowing harm to come to a kid" line but he only used his son as an arrow support because he HAD NO OTHER OPTIONS at the time, not to mention there was no practical reason for Bain to face Bard when acting as a makeshift wind lance for the last black arrow. Bard must have done this so that if he missed, Bain's last sight would be of his loving father, not Smaug
> 
> plus what I hate in fanfictions is thorin being an abusive asshole 
> 
> like does he EVER in the film, after Bilbo proves himself, act like Bilbo is under him or treat him like a doll to be hoarded? No, he gives Bilbo the mithril shirt so the hobbit can JOIN him on the battlefield, he does not try to horde him away and Bilbo stands right next to Thorin when he is on his throne! If anything Thorin's problem is (as I read in a Tumblr post ) he decided that he and Bilbo are this unstoppable battle couple without informing his other half! he is not about to ( in his eyes) INSULT Bilbo by keeping him from personal glory by keeping him from battle! 
> 
> And when Bilbo yells at Thorin, if thorin was this abusive king he would have hit Bilbo or ordered him to be silent...he does NEITHER of these things, he tells Bilbo NOT TO WORRY, he does not scream at him to shut up or get violent with him
> 
> and another quote from the page "Honestly, I’m not convinced Thorin would have thrown Bilbo from the ramparts given a bit more time to snap out of it. Assault is bad, kids, and that’s what it is (it’s not abuse *sigh*, Thorin is not trying to terrorize or control Bilbo’s actions with force or threat of force, he is assaulting him based on the fact that Bilbo has lied to him, gaslighted him, betrayed his trust and love, and had just given Thorin’s most prized possession to the person he hates most in the world, how do people not get this?)
> 
> I also completely agree that he’s not even really making a huge effort to hurt Bilbo! That doesn’t make it ok, but it still reads to me as someone overwhelmed by emotion rather than someone turning to violence deliberately, nevermind what role the sickness plays. 1) Thorin throws away his weapon first 2) He tries to get others to do it for him because he knows he can’t hurt Bilbo himself 3) he hesitates when they refuse and then, yes, he grabs him by the clothes. Guys, Thorin is a warrior, he could have snapped Bilbo’s neck. 4) I know people say he was going to throw him down but guys, he barely lifts Bilbo at all. He presses his shoulders against the wall and glares at him. Then he freezes and visibly tries to shake himself out of it. 5) The minute Thorin is distracted by Gandalf he lets Bilbo go and makes no attempt to get him back. Literally, once his concentration is broken and the rage distracted, he makes no further attempt to pin Bilbo or hurt him further. He doesn’t even try"
> 
> end quote 
> 
> and more to be seen on this page (I suggest looking over her page more, she has a TON of good stuff about bagginshield, like color theory and other tropes https://avelera.tumblr.com/post/115762106755/can-we-stop-beating-the-abusivethorin-dead-horse
> 
> Ok NOW that I got that off my chest...I have a few ideas to run by you guys as a sort of "poll" for what story I work on after this and the sequel to "battle of the mind and the heart" (and yes, I do have problems with too many ideas at one time that bite and claw for dominance ) 
> 
> 1# now this is idea Maya_Iyoku gave me where hobbits have the gift of granting luck to themselves and others but at the risk of it building up and causing bad luck to balance things out or can even share life force and Bilbo using his powers to help the Durin's in secret over the quest and the results 
> 
> 2# Rinpins art on Tumblr put a harry potter/ hobbit crossover AU in my head where Thorin is the herbology prof and Bilbo is defense against the dark arts (only no dying or being evil for this defense teach ) (I have favorited SO much art from her on my Tumblr...) and the idea is they are in a relationship...but are a pair of salty tsunderes in public so no one suspects anything ,not wanting any issues to come from the fact two teachers are dating/married (they chose to not take the others last name for this reason as well) and something comes up that exposes them (I will let you guys brainstorm what it is because I am a stinker )
> 
> 3# Modern AU where Frodo can talk to spirits and is caring for his uncle Bilbo who recently lost his husband Thorin, and when Bilbo begins to act strange, Frodo fears his uncle thorin has returned to make Bilbo join him in the other realm, but discovers things are not as they appear 
> 
> 4# Thorin is a detective and is investigating strange killings/disappearances and discovers his boyfriend and his little nephew are vampires/werewolves and use their appearances to catch rapists/pedophiles/serial killers to feast on


	23. Chapter 23

A few days passed by as Bard allowed Bilbo to recover in his home, and even let Ori and Fili stay as well, so both the pregnant dwarrow and the new 'mama' could rest in a safe place well Erebor was being cleaned up and places patched up from where the troll had been and destroyed random items in its stomping around. 

Not to mention he was actually very happy to help with the babies, as were his kids, though little Frodo had developed a habit of trying to chew on loose hair, though that was normal for any baby, little Thora seemed to enjoy it when Bain would tickle her feet and would squeal in delight and kick around, it was a very adorable sight and a welcomed one for everyone.

Soon Bilbo felt well enough and Oin deemed the babies could make the journey as long as they remained bundled up and got inside the warmth of Erebor quickly, everything would be fine.

Dwarves did not like to take chances with their little ones, till they developed the tough skin and hearty body that dwarrow were known for, they were soft, easily made sick or bruised, hobbit babies also took time to get the strong calloused feet the race was known for, but they did not get sick easily and Bilbo even told a few stories of Bell Gamgee's children tumbling from their cribs to the floor and just gigglin, like nothing happened and going for a crawl to find their mother or father.

Every dwarf who heard the story went pale and checked every piece of baby furniture they had for weaknesses, though Bilbo did try and assure them that there was no fault in the woodwork as hobbit children would just climb over the railings of the crib or shake and flail in their cradles till they toppled over to get loose.

This did nothing to comfort anyone and just made them consider nailing the cradle to the floor

Roki had unfortunately not been caught yet, but Thorin had tried to assure his family, not to mention himself that, with the wound, Ori had dealt him, he would not get very far, especially with every available dwarf, man, hobbit, and elf looking for his treacherous hide, a hideous dwarf with an eye injury was bound to not go unnoticed even by the thickest person.

"He can't have gotten far, most likely slithered into some dark corner like the snake he is and licking his wounds" Thorin rumbled as he helped Bilbo into the cart and handed both babies to him, bundled up as Oin showed them, Fili got Ori in as well, both had been even more paranoid than usual, but now that they knew a large source of the issue had been handled, they could deal with it.

Most of Roki's goons had been captured and had been tossed into cells at the furthest side of the mountain, far away from the royal chambers and the new babies.

Even Bilbo was perfectly willing to accept whatever horrible dwarfish punishment that Thorin and Fili had planned for his and Ori's attackers, even suggesting a few himself that left Thorin grinning like he had just been offered an all meat feast at his One's imagination and had nearly decided to give his hobbit a good snogging, public or no, but the fact his love was still weak from the birth and had just confessed the truth to him, after months of keeping it quiet, stopped him, they had time to enjoy each other after all later, once Thorin figured out which punishment he chose to use, Bilbo really could be vicious when he felt like it.

Perhaps he should watch that...

Though Ori had not exactly been silent on his own ideas for how to deal with his would-be murderer, the sweet little scribe hid his dark side very well, and it was DARK, though he was still with child, Oin did say that being with babe made their carriers very honest about themselves.

Both the king and his heir supposed a hidden ability to come up with nasty punishments was a thing all royal consorts had...Thorin still had nightmares of the punishments his grandmother and mother could dish out when they felt like it towards traitors.

And then drive their spouse into starry eyed rambling, though it might just be the power of finding their other halves, it's like a broken off part of their soul rejoined their body, nothing was like it in the world.

"ababbbaaabaabaaaaaa!" Thora squealed as she laid her eyes upon Erebor as if sensing this was her home, where she belonged, large green eyes, the exact copy of her Amad's sparkled and darted around, Frodo seemed more content to stay curled into Bilbo, blue eyes hooded sleepily, or at certain points on the climb, make a valiant effort to grab his fathers braided hair to gum on. 

Hobbit and human hair did not seem to be to his palate as dwarf hair seemed to be, as he usually the minute he was settled on his fathers or one of the other members of the company's shoulder, he would try to scale up to whatever strand he could reach to try and introduce it to his mouth, he seemed to enjoy just tugging on Bard and Bilbo's locks, no attempted feasting of hair except on random occasions.

Baby logic 

"I will have another crib commissioned for them, but for now they will have to share I'm afraid," Thorin said, he wished he had been more prepared, but twins were unheard of in dwarves, plus Bilbo was very small to him during the pregnancy,no matter what Oin and Bilbo himself had said, how did he expect him to carry more than one?

"That is perfectly alright, I think they will enjoy sharing a bed, it should help them adjust to being in a new place, plus the crib is large enough to fit four babies, thankfully I did not have to push out that many" Bilbo said, letting Thora play with his cloak clasp, he did not want to separate them, even if it was just by another bed just yet.

New parent logic he supposed

Not to mention Fili and Kili even as adults still would snuggle in the same spot when they had been on their journey, so siblings still being comfortable sharing a sleeping spot was not seen as a negative thing.

And was very adorable to witness 

Soon they got to the gates and they got to the tasks of unloading their precious cargo and getting everyone inside the warmth of the mountain where a horde of dwarves came forward to get a peek at the new prince and princess.

"Alright back up back up! No crowding the children!" Oin bellowed before Thorin could even draw a breath "they have been through enough without you all prodding them like farm animals!" thankfully the shout was all that he needed to do and everyone backed off and let the royal family pass by to get into their chambers.

"Want to test out your new bed little ones?" Bilbo asked and got a spit bubble from Frodo in response "I shall take that as a yes" 

Both babies were settled into the cradle, that was, in fact, not nailed to the floor thankfully, so it could still rock and soothe them when needed, Thora decided she was also sleepy and snuggled into her brother who had already drifted into dreamland.

Thorin had Bombur bring up some food, after making sure Bofur went with him so that the whole thing made it into the rooms in one piece and everyone got to eating their fill.

"O-oh! Fili come here!" Ori said excitedly having his hands resting on his abdomen "baby is kicking!" 

The heir needed no more prompting and shuffled over to gently feel the bump, soft ripples flowed under his palm and then a firm kick was felt making him grin "He or she is strong" Fili said proudly "Just two more months till we see our child face to face" 

"I never thought my life would be like this, after everything, and then that trip...it went so badly so fast" Ori whispered but it still caught Bilbo's attention.

"Seems we all have a lot to discuss," Bilbo said trying to find the right words to ease into this conversation "We all have memories of our past" 

"You do remember?!" Ori said and would have bolted to his feet if his new shape did not hinder him and Fili's hands on his shoulders "why didn't you say something sooner?" 

"I thought you would think I was insane, so I decided I would wait and see, since, unlike you all it seems, I did not have my memories from this place right away, they came to me in dreams and sometimes randomly during the day, it was a lot to take in" Bilbo fussed with a sofa pillow as his feet seemed to become very interesting to him.

"You did not trust us?" Kili asked looking hurt 

"O-of course I trust you all! I just was not sure how much I trusted myself at that point in time, everything was mixed up and confusing, then we found out I was with child, an old hobbit hearing that, someone way passed their prime from when they last woke up, hearing that was enough to make anyone panic" Bilbo did enjoy feeling young again, but it did take some getting used to, he had earned himself more then a few odd looks when he had randomly felt his now smooth hands as if expecting pains to shoot through them or to feel loosened skin like this whole thing was just some hallucination his old mind had come up with.

Thankfully he had covered his bum by saying the pregnancy was making his hands dry and had gotten some nice lotion for it, he still had some left now that he thought about it, despite both him and Ori sharing it, turns out it worked wonders on stretch markings as well.

The dwarrowdam who gave the bottle to him was overjoyed when she received a pretty bracelet for her generosity, even saying it would become a nice heirloom for her family. 

"It makes sense he would not want to alarm anyone, we still have not told anyone outside of the company of our previous existence, it would just lead to a lot of panic or possible rumors of madness like Bilbo was afraid would happen to him, we just need to move past this, his experience was very different from ours," Thorin said and it made Bilbo smile at him and lean into the king.

"Why didn't he have his memories from the start of this place?" Ori asked curiously, he remembered everything in both worlds, he was so happy when he saw that Oin and Balin were still alive and could not hold himself back from hugging them both tightly.

"Perhaps it's because you all died before your time? I was very old when I passed on, far older than most hobbits usually get to as well, a hundred and eleven years old, only the old Took lived longer at a hundred and thirty years" Bilbo suggested "Though I do think that cursed ring had something to do with it, though I did feel the age like I was stretched out, it was tiring" 

"That thing is still around where you came from!?" Fili shouted and things quickly evolved into everyone shouting in alarm and questions of how that could be.

"WAAAAHHH!" 

"Now look what happened!" Bilbo said as both babies awoke from the shouting and quickly made their displeasure at the noise known by shrieking at the top of their lungs, the Shireling went over and scooped Thora up well Thorin took Frodo and gently rocked them to try and calm the cries, eventually with both parents efforts and some help from the company making silly sounds and faces, both babies were lulled back to sleep.

"Alright, now, calmly ask questions, if you wake them up like that again there will be no more jam tarts for anyone" 

Everyone was calm after that

"That's better..."

"That, thing, is still in the other place?" Fili asked again struggling to sound calm at the thought, they knew what that thing was, what evil it contained and would have brought back if it had not been destroyed.

"No, it has been destroyed...many years after I first discovered it" Bilbo sighed and sat down in a chair to think, handing Thora to Ori, it was a long tale and a story he wished went the same as it did here, where Frodo had a chance to stay happy, but it did not happen that way, and now he had to fess up his part in his pain.

"Not long after the battle, I returned home-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait ...


	24. Chapter 24

Once the story was over, everyone was wide-eyed and mouthed 

Thorin was holding both his children's hands in each of his own as if to protect them from anything that might harm the tiny digits, to think, one of his children, was someone else in the world where they came from, had gone through a fate worse than death, then had his finger bitten off by a crazed ex-hobbit creature who then fell into the pits of Mordor himself, destroying his evil and the rings.

The only real comfort was that the mithril shirt he gave Bilbo, ended up saving that Frodo from harm and that his other self was now going to live happily and safely with them from now onwards, perhaps even joining them someday and being able to be free of the pain of that old life, knowing his struggles had been worth it, that he was being rewarded and had a large family who would never abandon him or act like his spirit was something to be snuffed out or locked up like a rabid beast.

Was their Thora also someone else? She did not look like anyone Thorin knew in the old place, nor did Bilbo seem to recognize her, perhaps as she grew, they would figure it out, but no matter who they were, they are their children now, the new prince and princess of Erebor, beloved son and daughter of the king and consort under the mountain, cousins to the heirs of Erebor and honorary niece and nephew to the rest of the company.

Oh yes

These children would be very much loved 

And anyone who did not love them were obvious fools

It was also said that Thorin realized his words to Bilbo, those things he though would once again bring joy to the hobbit. to go back to his books and his armchair, to plant the oak tree and watch it grow, in the end, did not make him happy, that he still craved adventure, that he came home to an empty smial, that had been gutted by his neighbors, who dared question his identity.

If any of his kin regained their memories Thorin would have WORDS for them! 

Bilbo most likely would not let him do anything other than that....

"What was Frodo like in the old world?" Kili asked tickling baby Frodo's foot making the baby giggle and kick out at him giving his older cousin a gummy grin.

"Michivious at times, like most hobbits, tend to be when we are young, but he was a good boy, took my stuffiness for what it was, he never took offense when I did not want him looking at my writings, just laughed and went about his own day, I regret every day that he had to take up a burden that I should have taken myself, I am happy that I did find the strength to do it here, that he can grow up as he should" Bilbo also chose to leave out the part of his drunken bum being yanked to the ground by Frodo so he could avoid a nasty burn or head bump from a dragon-shaped firework.

He did not need to make Fili and Kili laugh themselves sick just yet...

Also, he did not wish to give them any ideas, oh help them all if Fili, Kili, Merry, and Pippin ever met up! The chaos that would unfold from that could rival Smaugs rampage!

All four of them changed over that quest though

Bilbo looked at the ground as he wondered if the reason Gandalf gave the hobbit boys so much grief for their mischief was because they reminded him of Fili and Kili, it would not be a surprise.

He could only imagine how everyone felt, coming across Balin's tomb, and Ori's corpse, he had not wanted to believe it, that three of his friends died trying to reclaim Moria, the chilling last lines in Ori's book...

_"We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. ... the pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We cannot get out. The end comes ... drums, drums in the deep ..._

_They are coming...."_

Sweet little Ori had done his job to the bitter end and his words may have saved many from a horrible fate inside that pit. 

Bilbo did not have the heart to ask, to hope, that their deaths had at least, been quick, painless because he highly doubted he would like the answer, creatures of the dark never offered a peaceful death to their victims, they loved the struggle, the pain, the fruitless begging to be spared.

Even Roki, who was not a creature of Morgoth or Sauron, would have relished in seeing the light fade from his and Ori's eyes, cries and screams would have just egged him on and he would have taken the children to use them in his plot to gain power, to try and claim he was a savior, under the idiotic hope it would help him shove someone of his line into the royal house.

Thorin and Fili could be pigheaded at times, but they were not stupid! They would have known something was up, the struggle would have been obvious, not to mention whatever way he chose to kill Bilbo after he was done with Ori, most likely would not have been subtle and would have screamed foul play.

If his plan went through, Ori and himself would have been dead, and Roki would have been killed anyway, possibly even the members of his family who he wanted to marry in, since they would have had no proper witnesses saying they had no hand in the treachery.

So, in the end, it would have been five or more people that died because of those cruel and selfish actions, his whole family would have been under suspicion of also being traitors and disgraced because of one member's greed and lust for the king under the mountains power.

He would have doomed innocent members of his family

All of the ones who had been with him as well, it made the shireling feel like he had bugs all over his skin, that they would carelessly gamble with the lives of their loved ones, just to kill those that they did not like, instead of accepting the peaceful times, enjoying their families and making their home better, warm food and having soft blankets at night for those they cared for, they would have caused a war between the people of their own race and several others.

No one wanted to think about what darkness would have been unleashed because of that, the dragon sickness had been terrible, as has his own illness with the one ring, it made you someone you were not, but this, this was a completely different kind of sickness, one that had leveled towns, smashed mountains and snuffed out millions if not billions of lives over the course of their history. 

Kili's soft voice broke the darkness 

"Sounds like he was lots of fun," Kili said and took baby Frodo, gently touching their heads together, thankfully knowing better than to bump the babes head "you and your sister are gonna make great prank buddies!" the younger dwarrow laughed as his hair was yanked, but thankfully pulled it away before it became a snack.

"Oh no, you don't! The last time you teamed up with Gimli to prank some unsuspecting dwarrow you set them on FIRE!" Thorin said crossing his arms.

"Just their boots! and they put them right out in the lake!" Kili defended grinning at the memory

What was it with younglings and fire-related pranks?!

Suppose it was some kind of payment for setting one of his father's favorite robes ablaze when he was a faunt and wanted to see what the big deal was with smoking pipes and striking the match too hard.

No one needed to know about that though...

He was taking that to his grave ...

Well, his second grave...

The doors opened

"Hello cousin!" shouted a voice from the door 

Dain walked in and grinned upon seeing the babies nested safely in Thorin's arms and strolled over to look at them better "Well look at you two! a little lad and lassie! congratulations Thorin, way to go! knew you two had it in ya!" 

"Please no foul jokes around the babies" Tauriel deadpanned as Bilbo smiled in thanks at her 

"Ah, yes, very sorry, but I do have some news, three of that treacherous snakes co-conspirators have been caught and are being...questioned, by my guards, so we should have their leader in a short while I am hoping," Dain said before laughing as Frodo made a grab for the firey beard, no doubt wondering what that color tasted like, thankfully neither baby seemed frightened of the energetic dwarf, and just seemed more curious than anything.

"Good, thank you for letting us know, three less traitors for us to worry about," Thorin said gently handing over Thora for Dain to see.

"Well, your a pretty little lass aren't you? Got your Adad's hair and your amad's eyes!" Dain grinned and lowered his head to kiss her forehead and earned himself a kick in the nose, but this just made him laugh "Strong kicks too! Will be swinging an ax in no time I will bet!" 

"No more bets please" 

Frodo, as expected, made a go for the red beard when it was his turn for snuggles and this also just earned him laughter in return

"Yeah, my son also enjoyed going for the hair and beard every chance he got, got a curious spirit the both of them, both of them will go on to do great things, there is no use putting a bet on that one!" Dain grinned as he freed his now soaked beard and handed Frodo back to go dry it "Well I need to get back, I will be back though, with hopefully more good news" 

"Look forward to it cousin," Thorin said and was trying his best to keep a straight face at the sight of the wet hair Dain now sported "we will have a proper feast in celebration of their birth as soon as the source of this problem is caught and made an example of" 

"A feast fit for the new heroes of middle earth! And our third hero will also be joining us soon am I right?" Dain said gently patting Ori's belly who nodded "Take good care of yourselves! The little trio will be walking and causing mischief before long!" And with that Dain left the room to search some more for Roki and any other problems.

"I know we will catch him soon"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but I have been watching the Hobbit behind the scenes goodies (only got past part of the first stuff ) but it is awesome seeing how the film was made and stuff that was impromptu or just the actors being silly (poor Dori's actor having a goblin actor hump his leg!) 
> 
> And poor Gandalf's actor breaking down over being alone in the green room...yikes...it was sweet though when they gave him a relaxation tent to make up for it a bit 
> 
> not to mention the Gollum face Bilbo makes seems to be haunting me on pintrist...it's like GO AWAY!!! it scares the FUCK out of me! Every.single.time, It's like some little old man who looks like he could be some kids GRANDPA, suddenly turning into what looks like a demon from hell! And the face itself comes right the FUCK out of nowhere!
> 
> Plus I have been working a little on the sequel to "battle of the mind and the heart" and figuring out what to do with Maya_Iyoku's idea since I might do hers first since the sequel is proving to be a stubborn write...

Later into the night, everyone was trying to get some proper sleep, well mostly everyone, Fili could not sleep, he did not want to risk anything, with his own child still on the way, and his new baby cousins to protect, falling asleep was not going to come easy till the dwarf who tried to end them was caught.

"Can not sleep either Fili?" came a deep whisper from beside him

"No uncle, I can't risk it, not now, I have a bad feeling that he will make another attempt, soon" 

"I do too, perhaps we should take turns watching like before, that way we both can get at least some rest, not to mention it will keep one of us awake to care for the babies so they don't wake up the others, we can't risk our Ones being more exhausted then they are already, especially if things turn to blows when he does attack, they already had to defend themselves once," Thorin said as he stood from his bed to check on his One and their twins well Fili went to check on his own mate, both the babies and their bearer were still were sleeping peacefully, and for that the king under the mountain was grateful.

"Do you think he perhaps left the mountain? That he won't try anything more? Ori did say he put the needle in pretty deep...perhaps he perished from the wound, and that was after uncle Bilbo hit him with a rock" Fili said hopefully

"I highly doubt we are so lucky, not to mention no one has found a corpse yet or is missing any travel items that he could have taken if he did leave the area, He will return, I am sure of that, he won't just give up, he knows he can't get into the royal family now, so now he will try and kill them all for revenge" Thorin hated thinking that way, but it was the obvious thought process of someone who was this insane.

They would not stop till they were killed 

"Get some rest Fili, I'll keep watch for a while," Thorin said as he got back into the bed but did not lay down or turn away from the door and Fili nodded and got into his own bed, thankfully no one woke up from the small conversation and slept on.

Fili snuggled Ori and gently rubbed the bump, hoping that everything would be alright from this point forward, that the one who would have murdered his One in cold blood would be caught, and face justice and never be able to touch anyone again, the heir would make sure he would pay dearly for what he tried to do.

kick kick 

"Shh, Shh now, don't want to wake your amad...it's alright, I'm here, just go back to sleep..." Fili cooed and smiled when the baby turned over and settled "that's a good little one" 

That is when he heard it

The door creaked 

Fili settled down more, as if he was in a deep sleep, the shadow in the doorway was not a shape of one from the company, the heir bit back a shout as he saw a knife in the intruders hand, how this creature had made it passed their guards he had no idea, and he was going to find out.

The knife rose over Ori's head

Fili lunged 

"MURDERER!"

The room erupted into chaos as everyone snapped awake and Fili practically dove over his mate to tackle the would-be assassin to the ground and more torches were lit to expose him as Roki himself.

"So you are foolish enough to attack the same night we come back!" Thorin said storming over as Bilbo tried to comfort the shrieking twins and stomped his foot down on Roki's hand that held the knife making him yelp and loosen his grip on it so Fili could take it.

"You may have caught me, but you and the prince's whores will never be true consorts in the line of Du-acK!" Roki grunted as Thorin dug his heel deeper into his hand to shut him up.

"You will NOT speak of my beloved or my nephew in law! Your foul tongue does not deserve to even have their name upon it for a moment! And if you speak about them again I will remove it myself!" Thorin growled and wrenched the traitor to his feet as guards ran in and had the scum thrown at them to toss in a cell. 

"He was foolish to come in here wounded, not to mention with all of us in the same spot, he should know Durin's are light sleepers," Fili said glaring at the doorway where Roki was led out of.

"He knows nothing of our line, if he did, he never would have even tried to harm our Ones" Thorin replied and went back over to Bilbo and the twins to hug them "are you all alright?" 

"Yes, he did not try to harm us just yet, he went after Ori first, most likely as revenge for his eye," Bilbo said and sat back on the bed his legs shaking from the adrenaline that shot through him at the incident.

"We will hold the trial as soon as the sun rises, I am sure it will not be a ..long event, I am very sure of that fact" Thorin bit back a scowl, he was going to make sure every single crime was brought up, that everyone in the mountain knew what scum he was, and that he would be made an example of, to prevent any more incidents like this, oh, yes, Thorin was going to make sure everyone got the message!

Loud and Clear!

The next morning everyone was preparing for the trial, all of the dwarves responsible for the incident would be tried at the same time as to keep things from going on too long and since there was no question of all of their guilt, any extension of the judgment would just waste everyone's time, the accused could say their thoughts and had a chance to make their peace and apologize before sentencing was passed, if they did, the sentence could be changed from immediate death to banishment with threat of death if they tried to step foot in the mountain again.

Both Thorin and Fili were helping their Ones dress, being particular with the jewelry and clothing used, they wanted their loves to look every inch the beloveds of the king and his heir, to shove their status in the faces of the ones who had tried to hurt them, neither seemed to mind the attention at the moment despite usually being the types to not want a lot of decoration, but both guessed that their Ones had the same idea.

It was no time for modesty when it came to showing off you're not going to be shaken by bottom feeders 

Thorin even broke out some nice emerald decorations that belonged to his paternal grandmother for Kili to put on Tauriel, to show her off as a true princess of Erebor, the king under the mountain was done playing nice! He would show them all!

And Thorin did have to admit they looked very nice on her, the necklace graced her shoulders in a very nice manner that showed off her thin but strong arms, with the teardrop-shaped green gems falling down and resting just above her breast, the bracelets on her wrists doubled as a sort of arm guard, being made out of silver with a large emerald set into the middle of the metal to compliment the necklace, and the final pieces were emerald earrings that had the same teardrop shape that hung down on the inside shell of her ear as the silver covered the outer rim, a bit of a tricky fit on an elvish ear, but not impossible with the help of strong and skilled fingers.

They needed to be used, not collecting dust in the royal cabinets, everyone was happy that despite the being made for a dwarrowdam, the jewels proved easy to make suitable to the elves more slender frame, he even had a matching sapphire set that belonged to Thora's namesake, they would fit her beautifully when she was old enough to wear them.

It was a rather sweet image of Tauriel and Thora having matching jewelry sets since his daughter most likely would idolize both her grandmother and the elf maiden and the set would be easy enough to replicate if Dis desired her own match, she did not like the emerald or the sapphire set, said they did not compliment her very well, so she would just need to pick a jewel she desired for hers, perhaps rubies? 

He was getting off track...but considering what happened in just the past week he was bound to be at least a little bit scattered.

Bilbo was lacing up his vest and was doing his best to make everything smoothed down and presentable, a small cramp kept going through his gut and forced him to stop after the third spasm and take a few breaths that Thorin took quick note of.

"Are you in pain?" Thorin asked and hugged his consort trying to offer some comfort

"No, just sore is all, I'll be fine" Bilbo smiled

"You and Ori are not required to go if you do not want to" Thorin knew only himself and Fili would for sure need to be there, but he also knew that it might look bad if everyone who was affected by Roki's plot did not show themselves, but he did not want to force anyone to go, his Mizimelûh was still obviously weak from the twins birth and from the emotional strain of confessing what was really going on with his behavior in the past months, not to mention Ori was entering the stage when complications most often appeared at, the king under the mountain would much rather Bilbo and Ori get more rest.

Bilbo would have none of that

"We will be fine, this is something we need to do, to show him that we will not be brought down by someone like him" Bilbo was livid, he was not about to let some wanker who was trying to trick his husband think for one second that he even had a small victory, he would work through his discomfort and stare that creature in the eyes.

He did not get sent to this other world, after everything he had gone through and done in the first, and what he had survived in this one, just to be defeated by some stomach cramps!

A guard walked in just as every gem and fur-trimmed cloak was in the perfect place

"Your majesties, it's time for the judgment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if anyone is wondering, pain and discomfort AFTER birth although common can be an unpleasant surprise for the new mother. Such pains can be as intense and as severe as labor pains. This pain can last for as long as three months after childbirth. They are due to strained tissues and can affect the breasts, the vagina, the lower abdominal, the stomach, the back, and the pelvic area.
> 
> and another fun fact about the hobbit films...during the barrel scene...they could not go to the bathroom...so a couple of actors actually....peed themselves into the water...and Bilbo's actor was actually IN that water...yeah YUCK 
> 
> And Legolas's actor makes a mpreg joke... not telling you where it is, but it is in the extras for the desolation of Smaug


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone walked into the throne room and took their places, the babies were settled in a crib by the kings throne that had been brought out, both thankfully asleep, admittedly they would much rather have left them with a sitter, but everyone else wanted to join in on the trial and not to mention quite a few of the other people in the throne room attending were already trying to catch a glimpse at the new prince and princess with huge grins on their faces despite the serious aura in the room.

Roki was led in by Dwalin and another guard,his goons also being led in, all were in chains, both Dwalin and his guard keeping a tight grip on the Roki who now sported a black eye, the king wondered who gave that to him, Thorin made a mental note that he needed to send them a present.

Thorin kept standing even as everyone behind him sat in their respective seats and stepped forward to address the room and did his best to hide the true anger he was feeling at the moment, he had to be the king first here, he could not just pull out Orcrist and take this bearded goblins head as a trophy, as much as he desperately wanted to, it would not do for him to lose his composer, his One was safe, his children were safe, his family was safe, he would control himself for them.

"I thank everyone who is here for attending, as much as I wish it was for a much happier reason, I feel this should be taken care of as soon as possible, so we all can move on and lead much happier and safer lives without the fear from these four, who have tried to murder two expectant mothers and than innocent children,all to try and gain position within the royal family, and put not only innocent children in danger but also their own family! For how would any of us have known better? If they had succeeded in their plans to murder the royal consorts, no one would have been able to proclaim any member of their family was innocent of any wrongdoing and could have faced punishment as they are now, they would have taken four lives and then would have doomed countless others to fates they did not deserve" Thorin had to take a breath to calm himself and regain some air after his speech and watched the reactions of the crowd.

Most members of the audience looked angry and glared at the shackled foursome in the middle of the carpet, knowing that any one of them could have been possible victims if they had succeeded in their plans, whether it was because they were a species they did not like, or because they let loose another bigger and meaner troll in the mountain to serve as a distraction for another scam, endless blood could have been spilled because of them.

Then Roki spoke

"You all are FOOLS! You really want THIS to be how our proud race ends?! sullied with the blood of halflings and leaf eaters?! And a brat who does not even bear a title of any sort!? The kingdom of Erebor...a proud DWARF kingdom! Now has been filled with dirty blood! My noble line should have been the ones to be in the royal line! Not some creature that lives in a hole of worms and dirt who's race now is just a bunch of freeloaders! Those orcs should have wiped them all out! And an elvish whore who's was even at one point banished from her own homeland! Why would the prince want to mate with a creature that was most likely fucked into the sheets by the Oathbreakers spawn before she decided she wanted more with the youngest prince!?" 

Thorin opened his mouth to silence the fool who dared speak such words but felt a soft hand enter his own and knew Bilbo wanted him to let Roki talk, to keep digging himself deeper into the grave he was already doomed to.

Then Roki glared at Bilbo who stared back, giving a blank, uncaring look that showed he was not going to let whatever trash that erupted out of the filth before him affect him as all manner of restraint disappeared as the dwarfs eyes bulged out in his rage and he tried to lunge at the thrones as if to try one last attack only to be shoved to his knees by Dwalin, but this did nothing to stop his screaming.

"And to you 'queen under the mountain', it must feel really good, to have our king wrapped around those fat-filled fingers, bearing two freaks to secure your comfort! Bet you and the bitch planned this from the start! I know you speak their foul tongue, you could have plotted to invade the royal line since the start! Did you promise she would be a princess under the mountain? Or did you at first say she would be queen? But our kings proper mind would not allow that to happen? So you settled for her putting a hex on the youngest who was susceptible to her witchery!? Kakhuf inbarathrag!"

That was it

But before Thorin could introduce this scum to his internal organs he saw a small red and blue streak go by him and the sound of a sword being unsheathed and now had the pleasure of seeing his consort standing above Roki, Sting pointed right at his neck.

"You will do well to remember, that both Ori and I knocked you onto your considerable bottom and my nephew in law even took out your eye! And Tauriel killed your co-conspirator as easily as she walks into a room, so you would do well not to shout abuse if you wish to keep your head attached, and I would like to point your gaze towards her gems, you should recognize them as belonging to the previous queen under the mountain, the king himself, my husband, gifted them to her freely, to show everyone that she is just as much a legitimate princess of Erebor as our daughter, Thora"

Bilbo then removed his sword from Roki's neck and walked as straight and tall as he could manage, back up to the thrones and stood next to Thorin who was trying really hard to not crack his face open from holding back a grin and inappropriate laughter, though he could hear several snickers behind him and from in the crowd.

Thorin cleared his throat and spoke once more "You have been given your chance to speak your mind and also had the option to apologize to perhaps save your life, but you have chosen to show us all just how corrupt you are, you are obviously beyond all redemption, Roki, son of Voki, you shall have your head and face shaved, then you will be taken away from the mountain, where you will be beheaded by an executioner chosen by the ones you have wronged, you will never return to the stone and will never go into the halls, this will take place as soon as possible....guards! remove this filth from my sight!" 

And with that Roki was removed from the throne room to be prepared for his execution, screaming insults, and threats the whole way till his screams faded into the walls.

The rest of the group proved to be just as hateful as their leader and were given the same sentence as him and also were dragged away. 

Thorin sat on his throne as Bilbo sat in his own and everyone got to talking about possible options.

"Who do you all think should be the one to do this duty?" Thorin asked, he would do it himself if they requested it, gladly so, which Bilbo took notice of the look on his face.

"I know you want to get your hands on them all, as do you Fili, but being executed by the king or the prince would do nothing, they might even take some sick pleasure from it" Bilbo pointed out.

"I am not sure who I would pick, I don't want my brothers near them," Ori said a sick feeling in his gut over the idea that his siblings would be so near to his would-be killer. 

"Am I allowed to make a suggestion?" Tauriel asked and Thorin nodded 

"Please do" 

"I would rather enjoy my brother-in-arms Legolas to be the one to deal the blow, he was also insulted in that filths little tantrum" Tauriel started and everyone considered it.

"It would be good comeuppance if their executioner was an elf, and Thranduil's son at that" Thorin had to admit, it was a good choice.

"I agree that would be a fitting punishment," Bilbo said nodding 

"And it would show everyone that his relationship with Gimli is being acknowledged" Ori noted smiling a bit.

"It is decided" 

Legolas was more than happy to be chosen to have the honors of getting rid of the ones who had said such foul words against the one who he saw as a sister, who dared insult him and tried to act like what was happening was unnatural.

None of the royal family was expected to attend, assured that Legolas would do his duty swiftly and cleanly, Gimli and a few guards went along to make sure things went smoothly and they returned saying it was finished and everyone went about their day, trying to put everything that had happened behind them.

And with that, more months passed by 

Ori was due any day and looked and felt like it, most of the time he spent sleeping or eating, save a few 'awake' days that were spent writing and driving everyone mad with his new nesting instincts, his body preparing for what was to come, hoping it would go smoother than the twins birth had, then again they had no psychotic killer at their heels this time and everyone was thankful for that mercy. 

The twins had gotten a bit bigger and Frodo now was thankfully getting over his hair chomping addiction, though he still attempted it with new people he met, Thora was as just as much of a charmer and enjoyed snuggling into everyone and making a habit of trying to perch her feet on random places of her current holders chest. 

No one complained

That day happened to be one of the 'awake' days and Thora was currently being held by Ori who was doing his best to keep his beard from being used as a foot hammock.

No one could tell who was winning just yet

"How about I take the little princess now and you hold Frodo? He is a bit less wriggly" Dori said and the brothers traded the siblings around and Thora quickly got to work sticking her feet under Dori's beard and settled down when he let her sit there, used to strange quirks of babes.

Frodo was content to play with a loose yarn on Ori's jumper and thankfully did not try to eat it, he seemed to have figured out yarn was not very yummy at all, big blue eyes looked up at his buddy and did not seem to mind it when the scribes own baby gave a small kick to the light pressure that was on it and only gave a mildly annoyed grunt before settling again.

Both Thorin and Bilbo were having one of their 'sleep days' where it was them who needed to sleep wherever they dropped and had thankfully landed in their own bed this time and entrusted the fed, freshly diapered twins to their friends to watch so they could get some much-needed rest from caring for them and their regular duties as king and consort and they thankfully had no shortage of willing nannies. 

Even Thranduil himself had been charmed by the twins when he came to visit his son, though the odds of him being chosen to babysit was less than zero. 

Thorin drew the line at that one

Though the king under the mountain had forever committed the image of the elf king getting his hair yanked by both Frodo and Thora to memory and it never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"Ouh, hey now, please be nice to little Frodo now" Ori winced as his baby suddenly seemed to become angered at the attention being directed away from it to the babe in it's Amad's arms as cramps went through his stomach.

"I'll take him now then," Bofur said as Frodo became fussy at all the movement under him and was more than happy to be deposited into the hat-wearing dwarfs arms.

"Are you in pain?" Fili asked worried and walked over to his One to feel his belly only to find it was hard to the touch under his hands and turned to the group"someone go get Oin! Now!" 

Kili ran from the room, Tauriel at his heels so they both could look for the healer/midwife and bring him back.

Gloin and Bombur quickly got to setting up a spot for Ori to be settled, both having children of their own and knowing the drill very well.

Fili settled next to the scribe and rubbed his back to offer some assistance and Nori went to wake up Thorin and Bilbo who still managed to remain sleeping after all the shouting Fili had done. 

Oin appeared in record time and quickly started barking at random members of the company to fetch him what he would need "Do you want to be moved lad? We can get you to the infirmary if you want" 

Ori shook his head "I am comfortable here" 

"Alright then, let's have us a pebble!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? I think the next chappie will be the last one...should I throw in another pregnancy to end it? a little extra surprise? if so who should it be?


	27. Chapter 27

Several hours passed by with very little progress and everyone was feeling high strung 

"Ow ow ow...Ori, you are crushing my hand..."

"Learn to live with it!" 

"Where did my sweet little baby brother go?!" 

"Dori that is NOT helping..." 

"Everyone that is enough!" Oin was fed up with the shouting and attempts to 'help" the couple by the Ri siblings and Kili, mostly consisting of fussing and just annoying them more.

"Shouldn't the baby be here by now? He looks ready" Nori asked 

"Labors differ, and I don't think that is your call, his waters have not even broken yet, though I might have to do it for him if things don't pick up here soon" Oin quipped and debated throwing the bowl that poor Ori had thrown up in earlier at the star-headed dwarrows head to get him away from his space. 

"Besides it was dark when I went into labor and the sun was in the sky by the time I felt it was time," Bilbo said as he helped Ori get out of his jumper who was now feeling too warm to have it on.

"I want the baby out NOW..." Ori whimpered, he had waited a full YEAR for this little one and he wanted to see it already! He was tired of being tired and the endless waiting and all of the peril that had taken place over the last few months.

"Our child will be here before you know it.." Fili soothed into Ori's ear rubbing the bump with his hands, it hurt him to see his One in pain, but it would be all over soon he hoped, that was all he could do, comfort his lover how he could and hope.

Another half an hour passed and the contractions got worse and Oin decided that it would be best to help the little one along and manually break Ori's waters since he was looking really uncomfortable and Oin's checks told him the baby was very close to being born anyway so it would not hurt anything.

"F-feels like I am wetting myself..." Ori said turning red at the feeling after the healer broke the sack, making Oin chuckle at the expression.

"Trust me, I have been puked, pooped and peed on, a little baby fluid is not anything to be embarrassed about," Oin said as he wiped up some of the goo to make his patient a bit more comfortable now that he was not sitting in liquid that no one wanted to know the contents of.

"Too much information...a-and didn't you drop Gimli at his birth?" Ori whimpered too tired and sore to really care about someone else's dignity.

"YOU WHAT!?" Bilbo shouted

"He was fine" Oin shrugged 

"That explains a few things..."

"HEY!" 

"Giving birth here!" 

"Back to business..."

Once the waters had been broken things most certainly did pick up and all it took was a few strong pushes to get the baby free from its year-long stay.

"A hearty little boy!" Oin announced lifting the babe up to rest on Ori's chest where it's less then pleased cries died down to confused whimpers.

"He has your hair..." Ori noted tiredly as he saw the newborn had Fili's gold locks and his own large brown eyes "Hello little sweet one, we have waited a long long time for you..." 

"What do you think we should name him?" Fili asked, they had been unsure of what to call their baby so had chosen to wait till they saw them face to face to decide and now that the moment had come they still were unsure, this little being needed a good name that would suit them well going forward.

"How about we name him after your Grandfather Thrain?" Ori asked a bit shyly, he had considered the name for a while, plus it seemed to fit.

Fili smiled and let the new baby grab his finger "Got a good grip, should have a good name to go with it, Thrain sounds perfect for him" 

Thorin was not crying, Frodo just pulled his braid too hard....

"I think he would be honored" Thorin smiled and hugged his own mate and watched as their children went back to sleep now that all the chaos was over, all safe and sound.

Dwalin chuckled as he watched the newborn try and scale it's way to food "Got the Durin spirit that is for sure" 

"Well I hope so, he will have some competition" Nori grinned 

"Right, the prince and the princess are going to have their own warrior hearts" 

"Them and our little one" 

"Of course....WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short...but I did not want to drag it out to were it felt unnatural ...
> 
> And why do so many people make Thrain out to be a bad guy in their fics? He never seemed like a bad guy to me...him and Dain really get the shit end of the stick...
> 
> heck, his last words are "Tell Thorin I love him... Tell my son that I love him..."
> 
> does THAT seem like a horrible person who would hurt Thorin intentionally? Thror I can kinda understand considering...but even then his greed was most likely caused by his ring of power (and perhaps even the Arkenstone itself ) and then Thorin got sick because of Smaug's presence infecting the gold 
> 
> and when Thorin is consumed by dragon sickness. He pleads to not be spoken to as if he were still Thorin Oakenshield, insisting instead that he is his men's king. A reason why the dragon sickness consumes him so deeply is because it's based on something else far deeper than raw greed: taking the mantle of "king" to Thorin is confirmation that he has honored and avenged his forefathers, who were kings themselves, and that he has taken up their responsibilities. This reinforces that same values of family Thorin has always had, albeit being shown in a less than healthy way.
> 
> plus it shows that Thror and Thrain could have been a very loving father/grandfather before the sickness took over and things turned to crap since Thorin wants to do so much in their names


End file.
